Je te protegerais
by Skippy1701
Summary: Le monde de The 100 dans un univers de vampires... Clexa !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je reposte cette petite histoire qui à était corriger par Dragon que je remercie sincèrement !**

Je te protégerai !

(Salle du conseil)

Je détestais cette salle, c'était sombre et froid. Ironique quand on sait que je suis un vampire, mais tout les clichés que vous connaissez sont faux. Je ne fonds pas au soleil, désolé ! Je ne crains pas l'ail, je me reflète dans un miroir et pour mon plus grand malheur je dois boire du sang pour survivre. Mais ce qui est bien aussi c'est que je peux encore manger un bon cheeseburger, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas besoin pour vivre. Alors que le sang m'est indispensable, je peux m'en passer pendant des mois mais au bout d'un moment je craque. Heureusement je ne suis pas obligée de tuer quelqu'un pour m'en procurer. Je fais partie des originels, la famille royale si on peut dire. Je suis une Princesse pour mon peuple, bien que je ne sois pas en accord avec leur choix. Mes parents ne sont pas des vampires méchants mais ils respectent les traditions et les règles pendant que moi je ne fais que les enfreindre. Ce soir c'est le soir de la chasse et comme tous les 5 ans je dois participer, je déteste cette nuit ou mon peuple ce comporte comme des barbares. Enfin au moins ce n'est que tous les cinq ans et il y a des règles, on ne touche pas aux enfants et aux femmes enceintes. C'est moi qui ai mis en place cette règle il y a 20 ans et j'en suis plutôt fière, mes parents m'ont soutenue et malgré quelques rebelles tous la respectent. Pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées les membres du conseil sont enfin tous là, mon père prend donc la parole.

Jack : Mes amis ce soir c'est le soir de la chasse, veuillez rappeler les règles à vos fidèles.

Pike : Ces règles prouvent justes que nous sommes plus faible.

Abby : Les régles sont faites pour nous protéger et surtout pour ne pas faire remarquer notre présence. Et surtout pour respecter les accords de paix avec les chasseurs.

Pike : Et pour ne pas contrarier votre petite Princesse.

Et c'est parti, je serre les dents en voyant qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de m'adresser ses reproches en face alors que je suis présente. Sentant ma colère mes amis posent leurs mains sur mon bras et les autres me regardent en souriant sachant très bien que je ne laisserai pas passer un autre affront. Raven et Octavia sont mes plus proche amies, avec Bellamy et John ils sont ma famille. Cela fait 150 ans que nous sommes ensemble, pour le meilleur comme le pire et je sais que leur loyauté et leur amitié à mon encontre et sans égal.

Raven : (Chuchote) Un jour je vais lui faire avaler ses crocs à ce crétin.

Clarke : (Rit et chuchote) Et après tu me demande de me calmer.

Octavia : (Chuchote) Le conseil n'est pas près de finir à ce rythme.

Jack : Seigneur Pike je vous conseil de ne pas oublier de qui vous parlez, la Princesse Clarke et votre future Reine vous lui devez allégeance.

Pike : Je ne m'agenouillerai jamais devant une enfant capricieuse, ignorante de nos traditions les plus sacrées.

Clarke : CA SUFFIT !

Abby : Clarke, laisse-nous régler ça stp.

Jack : Non laisse la parler, c'est son honneur qui est bafoué.

Clarke : Je vous interdis de parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas, rappelez-vous votre place Seigneur. Je ne vois pas en quoi tuer des enfants et des femmes enceintes et glorieux, il y a assez d'hommes et de femmes pour vous satisfaire. En quoi au juste je suis ignorante de nos traditions ? C'est vous l'ignorant qui refusez de vivre avec ce siècle, vous ne savez même pas vous servir d'un portable. Je respecte les lois et vous ferez pareil sinon vous en subirez les conséquences, je vous déconseille de me manquer de respect une nouvelle fois.

Pike : Sinon quoi Princesse ?

Clarke : Sinon je vous montrerai à quel point vous me sous estimez.

Kane : Cela suffit Seigneur Pike, je ne vous laisserai pas parler ainsi à notre Princesse et mes enfants non plus.

Jaha : Mes enfants non plus.

Sinclair : Les miens non plus.

Nia : Nous n'avons pas d'opinion.

Titus : La Princesse peut se défendre seule.

Jackson : Vous devez le respect à la Princesse Seigneur.

Les autres affirme leur loyauté ou comme Nia leur non opinion mais ils sont peu nombreux, trois ou quatre clans tout au plus. Je souris satisfaite de mon petit effet et le visage de Pike est remplit de rage mais je m'en moque.

Jack : Bien rappelez vous bien pour ce soir, ne laissez aucun corps derrière vous. Pour ce qui est des transformations elles se feront sous votre surveillance et pas plus de 10 vampires par clans.

Nia : Cette règle est stupide, nous avons besoin de plus de soldats.

Abby : Non Nia nous n'en avons pas besoin, les chasseurs sont tranquille tant que nous ne faisons pas de vagues. Augmenter trop vite notre population attirerai leur attention.

Nia : Je compte en reparler à un moment ou un autre, mais je respecterai pour le moment les règles.

Jack : Je l'espère Reine Nia, vous avez voulu cette alliance vous devez vous plier donc à nos règles.

Jaha : Bien je pense qu'il est temps de parler du mariage de la Princesse.

Clarke : Seigneur Jaha j'apprécie grandement votre fils mais nous sommes amis rien de plus et je ne souhaite pas me marier. Mes parents sont encore au pouvoir pour des centaines d'années, il n'y a rien qui presse. Je me marierai quand je trouverai la bonne personne et pas avant.

Pike : Enfant têtue.

Ne contrôlant plus ma colère fasse à cette nouvelle attaque je saute sur Pike et le soulève par la gorge. Ma vitesse a était telle que personne n'a bougé, mes amis me laissent faire sachant qu'il est inutile d'essayer de m'arrêter. Je suis une Princesse, une originelle. Ma force, ma vitesse, mes pouvoirs sont infiniment plus puissants que la majorité des vampires. Je serre ma main autour de la gorge de Pike, mon regard c'est assombrit et mes yeux sont devenus aussi noirs que la nuit.

Abby : Clarke je t'ordonne de le lâcher.

Clarke : C'est la dernière fois que vous me maquez de respect, faites le à nouveau et je vous arrache le cœur c'est clair ?

Pike : Oui.

Clarke : Oui qui ? (Resserre ma prise sur son cou)

Pike : Oui Princesse.

Je lâche Pike sur son fauteuil sous le regard fier de mon père et dur de ma mère. Les autres Seigneurs s'inclinent tous devant moi et je sors de la salle. Une fois dehors et même si je ne respire plus je souffle d'agacement tentant de calmer ma colère.

Raven : Ta vitesse a encore augmenté non ?

Clarke : (Rire) C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Octavia : Allez viens, allons chasser, Bellamy et John sont partis de leur côtés, on se retrouve plus tard.

Clarke : Ok, je vous laisse faire je n'ai aucune envie de tuer.

Raven : Clarke, et si c'est un être humain qu'on qualifie de méchant ça te va ?

Octavia : Rav de quoi tu parles ?

Raven : Près de mon manoir beaucoup d'enfants disparaissent, j'ai trouvé l'humain responsable. Les policiers humains ne font rien car ils n'on pas de preuves. Mais nous on en a pas besoin n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Non, nous n'en avons pas besoin, que fait-il aux enfants ?

Raven : Il les vend, j'aurais aimé agir plus tôt mais tu connais les lois.

Clarke : Oui, techniquement nous n'aidons pas un humain, nous chassons.

Octavia : La nuit promet d'être intéressante. (Sourire)

On se met à courir à la suite de Raven et très vite on arrive à l'endroit. On rentre sans un bruit tel des ombres, je vois plusieurs cages et sachant à quoi elles servent je serre les dents de colère. On arrive enfin au fond de la salle ou je vois une gamine se faire rouer de coups par trois hommes. Plus rapide que la lumière je m'interpose Octavia et Raven à mes cotés.

Homme : Tu es qui toi bordel ?

Clarke : Ton pire cauchemars, y 'a-t-il d'autres enfants ici ?

Le ton de ma voix et calme et je vois l'homme blêmir de peur, les humains sont si facilement terrifié, Octavia et Raven on déjà tuer les deux autres et mangent tranquillement.

Clarke : Dois-je me répéter humain ?

Homme : Juste elle et le bébé, son petit frère. Elle n'obéit pas et refuse de le lâcher, mon patron m'as dit de lui donner une leçon. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, pitié ne me tuez pas.

Clarke : Raven, Octavia vous ne vouliez pas un nouveau jouet ?

Octavia : On peut ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Faites moi disparaître ce déchet et les corps.

Octavia : Je m'en occupe, t'inquiète je vais lui faire payer.

Clarke : Qui est ton patron ?

Homme : Il s'appelle Cage Wallace.

Clarke : Ou il est ?

Homme : Marina, son bateau s'appelle Montain !

Je lâche l'homme dans les bras d'Octavia qui se dépêche de l'emmener, je me retourne pour observer la petite fille qui s'est écroulé par terre serrant son petit frère contre elle. J'entends son petit cœur battre faiblement, elle me regarde et si mon cœur était encore en fonction il se serait arrêté à cet instant.

Lexa : Merci, je ne crois pas que je vais m'en sortir mais merci pour mon petit frère.

A ces mots je me rends compte de tout le sang par terre et je lutte un instant contre l'envie qui me submerge, jamais l'odeur du sang ne m'a fait envie avec tant de force. Raven me regarde et prend la parole.

Raven : La gamine va mourir vient, on appellera les flics en partant.

Lexa n'a pas lâché mes yeux, malgré ses blessures elle ne pleure pas. Elle est courageuse, Raven comprend que je ne partirai pas et s'assoit par terre en soufflant.

Raven : Si ça s'apprend tu risque l'exécution tu en as conscience ?

Clarke : Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir Rav c'est encore qu'une enfant.

Octavia reviens à ce moment là et comprenant la situation s'assoit près de Raven en soupirant aussi.

Octavia : Je vais le faire, mon sang la guérira.

Clarke : Elle est mourante, elle risque de se transformer. Et tu sais que c'est interdit pour les enfants, je vais le faire.

Raven : Clarke je t'en prie, tu es notre Princesse.

Clarke : Comment tu t'appelle Gamine ?

Lexa : Lexa et mon frère Aden… (Tousse)

Clarke : Tu ne dois jamais parler de tout ceci à personne, tu comprends ?

Lexa : Je comprends, je dirai rien promis.

Je m'approche d'elle et prend le bébé dans mes bras, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à sa bouille. Je le passe à Raven qui elle aussi sourit, ce n'est pas pour rien que se sont mes meilleures amies. J'entaille mon poignet et le tend à Lexa qui sans discuter le porte à ses lèvres. Je me contiens de toutes mes forces en sentant ses lèvres d'enfant contre ma veine pour ne pas laisser un gémissement sortir de ma bouche. Jamais je n'ai ressentis ça, en même temps c'est la première fois en 150 ans que je donne mon sang, ça doit être normal. Au bout de deux minutes les blessures de Lexa se ferment et je retire mon poignet de ses lèvres. Aussitôt je sens un manque mais je ne m'en occupe pas et regarde Lexa tendrement.

Clarke : Ou sont tes parents on va te ramener chez toi.

Lexa : (Larmes) Les méchants les ont tués avant de nous prendre, j'étais cachée avec Aden dans le placard.

Octavia : Le petit se réveille, je fais quoi ?

Clarke : Il à surement faim, je suis désolée pour tes parents. Je vais t'emmener près de gens qui vont prendre soin de toi, suis moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerai toujours. (Tends la main)

On se lève et Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle n'a apparemment pas du tout peur de moi ce qui est une première. Raven et Octavia sur mes talons on sort de l'entrepôt et on tombe sur Bellamy et John. Bellamy et Octavia sont frère et sœur ce qui est assez rare chez les vampires. Ils communiquent par la pensé aussi je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Bellamy : Princesse je te laisse deux heures sans surveillance et regarde…. (Sourire)

John : Tu es folle tu sais, tu viens de briser la plus sacrée des règles. Juste après avoir annoncé haut et fort que tu les respectais. C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant, on ne s'ennui jamais avec toi, même au bout de 100 ans. (Rire)

Lexa : (Peur) Est-ce qu'ils sont vilains ?

Clarke : Non ma puce se sont mes amis tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais l'emmener chez Becca et Gustus, ils seront en sécurité là-bas. Je veux que vous alliez acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour eux, on se retrouve devant la maison des chasseurs.

Bellamy : Princesse même si se sont tes amis je n'aime pas te savoir seule là-bas.

Clarke : Je sais me défendre Bell, faites ce que je vous dis. Passe-moi le Bébé Raven, ils vont avoir besoin de vos conseils pour ne pas acheter n'importe quoi.

Raven : (Passe Aden) Très bien à tout à l'heure on se dépêche.

Je vois mes amis partir et j'appelle un taxi pour emmener les enfants, je chante une chanson pour apaiser le bébé qui pleure et sous l'effet de ma voix il s'endort presque aussi tôt. Par contre Lexa elle ne dort pas et me dévisage, je suis un peux surprise qu'elle ne dorme pas mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, là dessus qu'elle me pose une question.

Lexa : C'est quoi un chasseur ?

Clarke : Des humains qui vous protègent contre des créatures telles que moi ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je suis un monstre Lexa.

Lexa : Tu ressembles plus à une Princesse qu'a un monstre. Tu es quoi comme monstre ?

Clarke : (Rire) Peut être parce que j'en suis une. Mais je suis aussi dangereuse, tu ne dois jamais t'approcher de gens tels que moi à l'avenir tu comprends ? Je suis un Vampire, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Lexa : Non tu m'as sauvée, tu n'es pas méchante. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois un monstre, juste parce que tu es un vampire !

Clarke : (Attendrie) Tu comprendras plus tard ma puce, nous sommes arrivés viens.

Je descends de la voiture et toc à la porte tranquillement, j'ai dit que tout les cliché était faux, il y en a un qui est vrai nous ne pouvons pas entrer sans y être invité. La porte s'ouvre sur une Becca plus que surprise de me voir, cela doit faire dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vues, depuis que je l'ai sauvée d'une bande de loups-garou affamés.

Becca : Princesse, mais que fais-tu là ? Et qui sont ces enfants ?

Clarke : Bonjour Becca je suis désolée de venir te déranger à cette heure ci puis-je entrer ?

Becca : Bien sûr, Gustus chéri la Princesse est là.

Gustus descend les escaliers et me prend dans ses bras d'ours pour m'embrasser, Il est toujours reconnaissant pour mon geste. Et ils sont mes principaux informateurs chez les chasseurs, bien que j'en ai d'autres.

Gustus : Entre voyons, je suis content de te voir. Dix ans c'est long, nous ne sommes pas eternel comme toi tu sais ?

Clarke : Pardon mon ami, mais tu sais que ma présence vous met en danger et je m'en voudrais qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je vous présente Lexa et son petit frère Aden, j'ai pensé vous les confier.

Becca : Viens Lexa on va coucher ton frère et je vais te présenter notre fille Luna ça te dit ?

Lexa serre ma main et se colle à mes jambes, je dépose Aden dans les bras de Becca et m'accroupis près de ma petite guerrière pour la rassurée.

Clarke : Va avec elle ma puce, ils vont prendre soin de toi tu n'as rien à craindre ce sont mes amis.

Lexa : Mais tu as dit que les chasseurs chassaient les gens comme toi, je ne veux pas vivre avec des gens qui sont méchants envers toi. Je veux rester avec toi, je serai sage promi.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas possible, tu seras en sécurité et ils t'apprendront à te protéger. Mais je serai toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas d'accord ?

Lexa se dirige vers Becca et lui tend la main timidement, on passe au salon et je raconte toute l'histoire à Gustus et Becca quand elle revient. Mes amis reviennent les bras chargés de courses et on continu à parler un moment.

Clarke : Merci de prendre soin d'eux, il se peut qu'elle développe des dons à cause de mon sang mais ça devrait rester minime tant qu'elle est jeune.

Gustus : Nous veilleront sur elle, tu as ma parole.

Clarke : Bien je vais vous laisser, je repasserai à la prochaine chasse, si il y a un problème avant vous savez comment me contacter de toute façon.

Becca : Va lui dire au revoir, elle semble attachée à toi.

Clarke : Non elle ne doit pas, je suis un monstre Becca. Plus elle sera loin de moi et mieux elle se portera.

Je me dirige vers la porte, mes amis m'attendent déjà tous dehors depuis un moment. Je tourne les talons quand une tornade brune se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

Lexa : Ne me laisse pas. (Pleurs)

Mon cœur semble se briser, je ne comprends pas toute ces sensations si humaines qui se déclenchent en moi quand je suis près d'elle. C'est très perturbant, je m'accroupis et sans m'en rendre compte, je la serre dans mes bras. Je décroche mon pendentif et lui accroche autour du cou en lui embrassant son front.

Clarke : Je serai toujours là pour te protéger Lexa, puissions-nous nous retrouver ma guerrière.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue et elle s'endort, j'ai utilisé un vieux tour. Je la dépose dans les bras de Gustus et je pars le cœur bien lourd sans que je comprenne la cause.

Cinq ans plus tard…..

POV Lexa :

C'est ce soir que je revois ma Princesse, après cinq longues années d'attente. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, malgré mes dix ans j'ai déjà commencé mon entrainement de chasseur au côté de Luna ma sœur d'adoption. J'en apprends tout les jours plus sur les monstres et la plupart du temps je suis assez terrifiée par ce que j'entends. Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de la Princesse, j'ai fait des recherches et c'est vraiment une vrai Princesse. Mais ils ne parlent pas beaucoup des originels, seulement que ce sont les chefs et qu'ils sont très puissants. Mes parents adoptifs me disent qu'elle est différente des autres, mais qu'il ne faut pas trop en parler. Nous sommes sensés être ennemis après tout, je regarde par la fenêtre depuis des heures quand je la vois enfin apparaitre comme par magie devant la porte. Elle n'a pas le temps de toquer que je dévale les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte en grand et sans réfléchir je lui saute dans les bras.

Lexa : Princesse ! (Larmes)

POV Clarke :

Ce soir je vais revoir Lexa, cela fait cinq ans que je veille sur elle de loin. Jamais les années ne m'on parues si longues, est-ce qu'elle m'a oubliée ? Je sais qu'elle va bien et que son entrainement se passe aussi très bien, comme je le craignais elle est plus rapide et plus forte qu'un humain normal mais ça reste encore léger. Cela lui donnera un avantage si elle est en danger, bien que je sois là, un accident est vite arrivé. Mes amis aussi veillent sur elle de loin et me donnent des nouvelles quand ils l'aperçoivent, ils ont tous compris mon attachement. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'écoute que d'une oreille ma mère qui me parle du dernier conseil.

Abby : Clarke tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te dis.

Clarke : Pardon maman, mais si je n'assiste pas au conseil c'est qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais déjà le plus important et je n'ai pas envie de croiser certaines personnes.

Abby : Bien comme tu veux, avec qui vas-tu chasser ce soir ?

Clarke : Raven, Bellamy et Octavia sont à l'étranger et Wells et John sont partit je ne sais où depuis des jours.

Abby : Bien, à ton retour il faudra que l'on parle de ta prochaine initiation.

Clarke : Maman je t'en prie j'aurais 150 ans dans quinze ans nous avons le temps de voir cela.

Abby : Certes mais avec toi je préfère prévoir à l'avance, tu sais que c'est une étape importante. Tu atteindras enfin tes pleins pouvoirs et surtout tu auras de nombreuse autre responsabilités et décisions à prendre.

Clarke : Je sais maman, nous en parlerons. Je dois te laisser Raven m'attends, je rentrerai tard je pense.

Abby : Bien de toute façon ton père m'emmène à Paris j'adore les français ils ont un goût exquis.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu parle, ils ont le goût du vin et du pain.

Abby : Exquis (Sourire)

Je rejoins Raven qui m'attend dehors et après nous être nourris de voleur et tueurs on se dirige vers la maison de Becca. Si mon cœur battait encore je suis sur qu'il sortirait de ma poitrine tellement mon appréhension est grande.

Raven : Calme toi, ta guerrière ne ta certainement pas oubliée, tu attends cela depuis cinq ans alors sans mauvais jeu de mots respire un coup.

Clarke : Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée d'apparaître une nouvelle fois dans sa vie ?

Raven : Je ne crois pas, je vais faire un tour.

Clarke : Tu t'en vas ?

Raven : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire face à une gamine de dix ans, courage Princesse.

Je vois Raven partir dans le parc et après un temps d'hésitation je m'avance vers la porte et lève la main pour toquer. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon geste que la porte s'ouvre en grand et que Lexa tout sourire se jette dans mes bras.

Lexa : Princesse !

Une larme coule sur ma joue, cela doit faire au moins cinquante ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé et je m'accroupis pour la serrer contre moi. Becca arrive et m'invite à rentrer, dans le salon Aden joue avec une voiture et Luna est devant la télé. Quand ils me voient Luna me sourit et Aden se cache derrière Lexa.

Lexa : Aden, tu n'as pas à avoir peur c'est une amie.

Aden : Tu es la Princesse dont Lexa n'arrête pas de parler.

Lexa : Aden ! (Rouge)

Luna : (Rire) Grillée, bonjour Princesse je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin je suis Luna.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je sais oui, tes parents me parlent souvent de toi. Il parait que tu te débrouilles très bien à l'entrainement, comme toi Lex.

Aden : Moi je n'ai pas le droit de m'entraîner, Lexa et Luna disent que je suis trop petit. Mais moi aussi je veux combattre les monstres et protéger tout le monde.

Clarke : (Triste) Tu seras un grand chasseur j'en suis sûr, je peux t'emprunter Lexa ? Je te la ramène au lever du jour.

Becca : Biens sûr, Gustus s'excuse il est en déplacement.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, alors Lexa tu veux bien aller faire un tour avec moi. Tu n'es pas obligée si tu préf…

Lexa : Ha mais oui alors ! On va où, tu reste avec moi ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Toute la nuit si tu tiens le choc.

Lexa : Je tiendrais. (Fière)

Clarke : Bien les enfants à une prochaines fois, Becca à bientôt et merci.

Becca : Je t'en prie.

On sort de la maison et on marche tranquilement dans le parc. Raven nous suit de loin préférant nous laisser entre nous mais surveillant quand même.

Clarke : Tu penses trop Lex !

Lexa : Comment savez-vous que je pense ?

Clarke : Cela ce voit, et depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?

Lexa : Hé bien vous êtes une Princesse quand même !

Clarke : (Sourire) Pour toi je suis juste Clarke, d'accord ?

Lexa : C'est votre, pardon ton prénom ?

Clarke : Oui, même tes parents ne le connaissent pas. Il faudra garder le secret, alors dit moi comment vas-tu ?

Lexa : Et toi ?

Clarke : (Rire) Ma vie t'intéresse ?

Lexa : Il ne dise pas grand-chose dans les livres sur vous !

Clarke : Que veux-tu savoir ?

Lexa : Tu me répondras ?

Clarke : Biens sûr, j'ai confiance en toi.

Lexa : (Yeux brillant) C'est vrai ?

Clarke : (Attendrie) Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?

Lexa : Je ne t'ai pas vue pendant longtemps, tu aurais pu m'oublier.

Clarke : Crois moi j'ai essayé.

Lexa : (Triste) Ha !

Voyant l'air triste de Lexa je m'arrête et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux, ce que j'y vois me déchire le cœur. Tant de tristesse, elle semble perdue et sans réfléchir je la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Excuse moi je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là, mais dans le sens ou il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu m'oublie.

Lexa : Mais moi je ne veux pas t'oublier, tu m'as manqué chaque jours depuis ton départ.

Clarke : Je suis là, je veille sur toi. Je te protège même si tu ne me vois pas.

Lexa : Est-ce que je ne te verrais plus ?

Clarke : Non tu serais en danger avec moi, de par mon rang je suis souvent attaquée. Et on pourrait t'utiliser contre moi, on pourrait te faire du mal et je ne le supporterais pas.

Lexa : Alors on va se voir que dans cinq ans ?

Clarke : Oui je sais que c'est dur mais je le fais dans le but de te protéger.

Lexa : D'accord, alors je peux te poser des questions ?

Clarke : Tout ce que tu veux, mais si on allait manger d'abord ?

Lexa : Tu manges ?

Clarke : Heuuu oui comme tout le monde Lex !

Lexa : Non mais tu as compris ce que je veux dire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Il faudrait mettre à jour vos livres. Les vampires peuvent manger normalement c'est juste qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin pour vivre. Mais franchement je ne résiste pas à un bon hamburger de temps à temps.

Lexa : Cool, alors on va au Mc Do. ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, et après on peut aller au cinéma plein air si tu veux.

Lexa : Je veux oui.

On file donc au restaurant et Raven s'assoit avec nous en souriant.

Raven : Salut moustique comment tu vas ?

Lexa : Bien, tu es qui ?

Raven : Raven meilleure amie et garde du corps de la Princesse.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un garde du corps ?

Raven : Parce que on tente de la tuer depuis plus de cent ans !

Clarke : Rav, je ne pense pas que ça intéresse Lexa de savoir tout ça.

Lexa : Au contraire, je veux te protéger aussi. C'est qui ?

A ces mots je sens mon cœur fondre tel du chamallow et Raven rit voyant ma tête.

Raven : La dernière attaque c'était les lycans, celle d'avant des ogres et celle d'ava…

Clarke : Ca suffit Rav, je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de tout ça. Alors Lex, tu avais des questions, je t'écoute ?

Lexa : Comment on tue un lycan ou un ogre ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es impossible, tu l'apprendras. Autre questions !

Lexa : Tu n'es pas drôle, alors quels sont vos pouvoirs ?

Clarke : Raven contrôle la météo, Octavia lit dans les pensées et communique comme ça aussi, Bellamy pareil. John est le plus rapide, Wells et le plus fort. Tu en as beaucoup d'autres cela dépends des vampires, mais en général nous sommes plus fort, plus rapide, immortel. Et les originels, comme moi, sont aussi plus résistant, on ne peut nous tuer qu'en nous arrachant le cœur ou en nous coupant la tête.

Lexa : Whaouuu, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de pouvoirs. Et toi tu as quoi ?

Raven : C'est une originelle, elle peut faire pratiquement tout ce qu'elle veut.

Lexa : Comme quoi ?

Je me déplace rapidement derrière elle, si vite que personne n'a bougé de sa chaise.

Clarke : Comme ça par exemple en lui faisant un bisou sur la tête.

Lexa : Trop cool, et tu peux te transformer en chauve souris ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu sais quoi ? Je te donnerais un livre qui t'expliquera un peux mieux ce que nous sommes.

Raven : La séance va commencer vous venez ?

On se lève tranquillement et on marche vers le cinéma, il passe les grand classiques Disney tout l'été pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ce soir c'est la belle et la bête un de mes préférés, Raven déplie un plaid et on s'assoit dessus. Lexa s'assoit près de moi, trop près de moi. Je sens ses battements de cœur résonner dans mes oreilles, son sang m'attire.

Raven : Je vais chercher des glaces.

Lexa : Clarke, est-ce que je peux te demander une chose ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, ce que tu veux.

Lexa : Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Tu as franchis l'interdit pourquoi ?

Clarke : Ils ne disent pas que des âneries alors dans ton livre ?

Lexa : (Rire) Apparemment pas.

Clarke : Un jour je te le dirais, regarde ça commence.

Lexa : Est-ce que je peux venir dans tes bras ?

Sans un mot j'ouvre mes bras et Lexa se faufile dedans laissant son corps reposer contre moi. On déguste nos glaces et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y a que dans les Disney que les jolie filles tombent amoureuse d'une bête. Lexa c'est endormie contre moi et je la porte dans mes bras pour la ramener chez elle. Becca me laisse rentrer dans un sourire et je couche Lexa dans son lit. Je lui dégage le visage d'une mèche rebelle et lui embrasse le front avant de partir. Lexa m'attrape la main les yeux grand ouvert et le regard dur.

Lexa : Ne t'en va pas, tu as dis que tu restais toute la nuit.

Clarke : Tu es fatiguée Lex.

Lexa : Stp reste près de moi, tu ne reviendras que dans cinq ans.

Clarke : Très bien, pousse toi un peux je vais m'allonger près de toi.

Et c'est ce que je fais car je suis tout bonnement incapable de lui dire non et je commence malheureusement à comprendre pourquoi. Cela va encore plus compliquer les choses mais je ne peux lutter contre cela aucun vampire ne le peux. Lexa se colle à moi et s'endort aussi tôt, elle a passé son bras autour de ma taille de peur que je m'en aille et mon cœur semble fonctionner à nouveau.

Clarke : Je suis là ma guerrière, dors.

Lexa : (Endormie) Ne me laisse pas encore…..

Mon cœur se serre, comment lui faire comprendre que c'est pour la protéger que je le fais ? Autre clichés les vampires ne dorment pas ! Bin si on dort, on n'en a juste pas besoin mais ça nous arrive aussi. Je ferme les yeux et pour la première fois en des décennies je m'endors sereinement. L'aube me tire de mon sommeil et je sors des bras de Lexa le plus doucement possible.

Lexa : Au revoir Princesse.

Clarke : Au revoir ma guerrière, on se voit dans cinq ans.

Un dernier baiser sur le front et je saute par la fenêtre, Raven sort de derrière un arbre et on marche tranquillement.

Raven : Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte hein ?

Clarke : Oui, cela complique les choses.

Raven : Non ça les rend meilleures, regarde Finn et moi.

Clarke : Finn était déjà un vampire, le fait que vous soyez âme-sœur n'a pas changer grand-chose à sa vie.

Raven : Nous avons mis deux cent ans à nous trouver pourtant.

Clarke : C'est vrai, cinq ans cela passe vite.

Raven : Pas quand on est amoureux !

Clarke : C'est une enfant Rav je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle.

Raven : Non Clarke c'est son âme que tu aimes, Lexa va grandir et cela va devenir de plus en plus dur de combattre vos sentiments. Cela risque même de te tuer tu le sais ?

Clarke : Raven je ne la mettrai pas en danger et c'est ce qui se passera si je lui parle de tout ça. Viens rentrons, ma mère à décidé d'organiser mes 150 ans avec 15 d'avances.

Raven : (Rires) Te connaissant elle fait bien.

Clarke : Traitresse ! (Rire)

5 ans plus tard…..

POV Lexa :

(Salle du conseil)…..

Allie : Bien, nous sommes d'accord pour intégrer Lexa et Luna pour des missions de plus grande importance ?

Anya : Je vote pour, ce sont d'excellentes élèves.

Gustus : Je suis pour aussi, elles sont assez grande.

Becca : Moi aussi mais je souhaite qu'elles ne partent pas encore en solo.

Allie : Tu es trop tendre avec tes filles mais bon si ça peux te faire plaisir.

Becca : Merci, oui ça me rassurerait.

Les autres membres du conseil approuvent la décision et je regarde Luna les yeux brillants. Enfin, après cinq ans d'entraînements acharnés on va partir en mission.

Allie : Bien votre premières mission sera d'accompagner des ambassadeurs en territoire ogres. Anya tu t'en charges avec ton clan. Gustus, je veux que tu partes avec les tiens en territoire vampire. Un Seigneur de l'Est, Pike est suspecté de faire de la traite d'enfants.

Gustus : Leur loi l'interdit pourtant ?

Lexa : En effet depuis 25 ans, ils n'ont pas le droit de toucher aux enfants et aux femmes enceintes même pendant la chasse. C'est leur Princesse qui a fait voter cette loi et normalement elle est respectée.

Allie : Tu en connais beaucoup, je comprends pourquoi Anya dit que tu es sa meilleure élève. Nous ne savons pratiquement rien sur cette Princesse. Ce sont des monstres, elle a peut être fait ça pour endormir notre vigilance.

Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de prendre sa défense, ça ferait suspect. Je serre les dents et Luna m'envoi un regard d'avertissement. Je souffle et tente de me calmer quand Aden rentre dans la salle, aussitôt tout mes muscles se tendent à nouveau. Mes parents adoptifs posent leurs mains sur mes épaules et le conseil continu.

Allie : L'entrainement d'Aden commence aussi, son mentor sera Gustus. Nous allons faire de toi un grand chasseur, tu es prêt ?

Aden : Oui je tuerai tous ceux qui le méritent, je protégerai et défendrai ma famille, mes amis et les gens innocents.

Allie : Bien il ne faut avoir aucune pitié avec ces monstres, Lycans, Ogres, Vampires, Sorcières ils sont tous pareils. Ce sont le mal incarné et nous devons en exterminer le plus possible.

Becca : Tu oublies les accords, tant qu'ils les respectent nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Allie : Pour le moment, mais tôt ou tard leur vrai nature ressortira et à ce moment là nous serons prêt.

Tout les monstres ne sont pas méchants, Clarke n'est pas comme ça. Ni ses amis, et je connais des sorcières vraiment sympas, quant aux lycans le fait qu'ils veulent tuer Clarke ne joue pas en leur faveur. Cinq ans se sont écoulés, ce soir je vais enfin revoir ma Princesse, que lui dire qu'elle ne sache déjà ? Je sens son regard sur moi des fois, je sais que c'est elle qui me surveille de loin. Jamais elle ne vient me parler, j'ai discuté plusieurs fois pourtant avec ses amis. Ils me disent que c'est pour ma protection mais moi je ne veux pas de leur protection, tout ce que je veux c'est elle près de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête ? Peut être m'a-t-elle jeté un charme ? Mais j'en doute j'ai étudié et rien ne correspond à ce que je ressens quand je pense à elle ou pire quand je suis en sa présence.

Costia : Alors Wood tu rêve ?

Lexa : hé Cost, comment tu va ?

Costia : Bien je pars en mission avec ton père, avec un peu de chance je vais tuer mon premier vampire.

Lexa : il n'est pas facile de tuer un vampire tu sais, et puis tu y va en tant qu'observatrice.

Costia : Je ne comprends pas la fascination que tu as pour eux, ce sont des monstres. Et nous on chasse les monstres point, mais bon j'ai arrêté d'essayer de te faire entendre raison maintenant.

Lexa : Je sais très bien quel est mon rôle Cost, mais tous les monstres ne sont pas méchants. C'est comme si tu disais que tout les humains étaient bons, crois moi sur parole ce n'est pas le cas.

Costia : (Triste) Je sais oui, j'ai le droit à un bisou d'encouragement ?

Costia et moi sortons ensemble depuis un an, elle est gentille et forte. Elle fait partie du clan de mes parents ainsi que sa famille depuis des générations. Je pose mes lèvres sur les sienne et l'embrasse, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est normal. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place dans ses bras, mon cœur ne s'emballe pas. Pourtant je pense que je l'aime sincèrement, j'ai peut être un problème. Il faudrait que je demande à Raven ou Octavia, elles sont de bon conseils. Je rentre chez moi avec mon frère et ma sœur et j'attend dans le salon que la nuit tombe.

Aden : Est-ce que tu penses que tante Allie dit vrai ?

Lexa : De quoi tu parles ?

Aden : Que nous devons tuer tout les monstres ? Parce que Bellamy et John ils sont gentils avec moi et pourtant c'est des vampires. Comme la Princesse, Raven et Octavia, elles sont gentilles et rigolotes.

Lexa : Je pense que nous devons faire la part des choses Aden, tous les monstres ne sont pas méchants et tous les humains ne sont pas gentils tu comprends ?

Aden : Oui, je n'aimerais pas me battre contre eux, ce sont mes amis même si on doit le dire à personnes je les aime beaucoup. Et puis Jasper et Monty sont des sorciers et ils sont gentils, je ne crois pas que tout les monstres doivent être tués. C'est ce soir que la Princesse vient ?

Lexa : Oui c'est ce soir, tu veux l'attendre avec moi ?

Aden : C'est toi qu'elle vient voir tu sais.

Lexa : Elle prend soin de toi aussi.

Aden : Mais c'est pour toi qu'elle vient Lex, mais je l'attends.

Deux heures plus tard mon cœur s'emballe et je sais qu'elle est là avant même qu'elle ne frappe à la porte. Je souris en ouvrant la porte Aden à mes cotés, Clarke est là avec Octavia et Raven et je me décale pour les laisser entrer.

Lexa : Bonjours les filles, bonjour Princesse, entrez je vous en prie.

Aden : (Se jette dans les bras d'Octavia et Raven) Youpi vous êtes là, vous venez jouer avec moi ?

Raven : Salut les gamins, alors tu as commencé à t'entraîner la terreur ?

Aden : Oui, tu veux voir ?

Lexa : Tu veux manger le tapis ?

Clarke : Ne sois pas cruelle Lex, je suis sûr que Raven et Octavia iront doucement.

Octavia : Oui t'inquiètes, on n'abimera pas le petit.

Les filles suivent Aden dans sa chambre et je rejoins le salon avec Clarke, elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi belle. En même temps c'est un vampire je doute qu'elle puisse changer même si elle le voulait. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et me sourit et mon cœur ratte plusieurs battements, n'y tenant plus je la serre contre moi de toute mes forces. Voilà ou je me sens à ma place, voilà ou je me sens en sécurité, voilà ou je me sens aimée !

POV Clarke :

Je tiens Lexa contre moi, son corps d'enfant a laissé place à un corps d'adolescente bien dessiné et mes sens s'affolent un instant. On reste comme ça un moment avant que je ne me force à m'écarter d'elle, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi je resterai dans ses bras pour l'éternité mais je la sens perturbée aussi je l'interroge du regard.

Lexa : Aden commence l'entraînement, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça mais il le veut vraiment.

Clarke : Tu savais que ce moment arriverait, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Ton père est un très bon professeur, et Aden est un enfant brillant.

Lexa : Je sais, j'ai enfin ma première mission officielle, je suis chargée d'accompagner des ambassadeurs en terre ogre.

Clarke : Bien, tu feras attention d'accord ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, j'ai bien reçu tout tes cadeaux. Mais je préférerais que tu viennes me les donner en main propre tu sais.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis à peine arrivée que tu veux déjà me faire rester.

Lexa : Cinq ans cela passe vite pour toi mais pas pour moi et tu me manques, je vois les autres souvent.

Clarke : Crois moi cinq ans c'est long aussi pour moi, tu sais que si je pouvais je ferais autrement.

Lexa : Tu le peux, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas Clarke.

J'adore quand elle prononce mon prénom, cela sonne doux à mes oreilles. Je glisse mes doigts sous son menton et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vois me fait de la peine, elle pense que je ne veux pas d'elle. Si elle savait à quel point elle est loin de la vérité. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui enlève une larme avec mon pouce, me rappelant que je ne peux pas, je m'écarte d'elle et reprend la parole.

Clarke : Comment va ta petite amie ?

Lexa : Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment tu sais que j'ai une petite amie ?

Clarke : Non je t'ai vu avec elle il y a quelques mois. Elle est jolie, tu as bon goût.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est qu'il ma fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas tuer cette fille qui ose toucher ma guerrière. J'ai du aller me défouler toute une après-midi avec Octavia à l'entraînement et tuer deux ou trois humain pour me calmer.

Lexa : Elle est partie en mission avec mon père chez l'un des tiens, un certain Pike.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Tu es sûre de ce nom ?

Lexa : Oui, il y a un problème ?

Clarke : Quand sont t'ils partis ?

Lexa : Ce matin pourquoi ?

Clarke : Raven, Octavia.

Je n'ai pas besoin de crier pour qu'elles apparaissent devant moi rapidement, d'un regard elles me comprennent et partent rapidement. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comment se fait-il que Becca ne m'ai pas avertie de cette escapade ?

Lexa : Parle-moi stp, tu as l'air inquiète, je dois m'inquiéter pour Costia et mon père ?

Un horrible sentiment de jalousie m'envahit, si elle s'inquiète comme ça pour Costia c'est que sûrement elle doit l'aimer. Si je m'écoutais je laisserais Pike la découper en morceaux, mais ça ferait du mal à Lexa et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas les filles sont allées voir, elles m'appelleront en cas de soucis. Tu sais que je la protégerais, elle compte pour toi donc elle compte pour moi.

Lexa : Merci, que veux-tu faire ce soir ?

Clarke : On peut rester là si tu veux, devant une série ou un film ? Avec des popcorns, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de soirée tranquille.

Lexa : Comment ça se fait ?

Clarke : Ma mère organise mon anniversaire avec dix ans d'avance.

Lexa : Quel âge as-tu ?

Clarke : (Rire) Je suis plus vielle que toi, beaucoup plus vielle que toi.

Lexa : Je me doute, tu as de la chance tu va rester éternellement belle.

Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle me trouve belle ? Mince si je pouvais je rougirais, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'adolescente c'est pathétique vraiment !

Clarke : Tu es bien plus belle que moi, j'ai 140 ans.

Lexa : Bien conservée pour ton âge. (Sourire)

Clarke : Cela fait deux fois que tu dis que je suis belle, je vais finir par croire que tu craque pour moi secrètement ?

Lexa : (Gêné) Je sais que tu ne me verras jamais comme ça, je ne suis pas bête Clarke.

Elle croit vraiment que je la vois encore comme une enfant, en même temps c'est tellement plus facile comme ça. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et avance doucement vers elle, nos souffles se mélange et je sens les battements de cœur de Lexa s'emballer. Je me permets un petit sourire satisfait et elle ferme les yeux en accrochant ma veste, au moment ou nos lèvres se touchent mon téléphone retentit. La sonnerie nous ramène à la réalité et je m'écarte d'elle d'un bond, j'ai faillis faire n'importe quoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Clarke : Allo !

Octavia : Viens tout de suite, c'est en train de tourner au bain de sang.

Clarke : Envoie Raven chercher mon père et dis à ton frère de nous rejoindre au plus vite.

Octavia : Très bien, je vais limiter la casse en t'attendant.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Pike, je m'en occupe tu reste là.

Lexa : Non je viens, c'est mon clan qui est danger.

Clarke : Lexa je vais courir tu ne pourras pas me suivre et Aden ne peux pas rester seul.

Lexa : Porte-moi, Luna gardera Aden. Stp Clarke ne me laisse pas derrière, je peux aider.

Clarke : Très bien mais tu suis mes ordres à la lettre et tu reste près de moi tout le temps c'est clair ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Très bien, LUNA ! Je sors avec la Princesse à plus tard.

Luna : Ok, bonne soirée.

Clarke : Monte sur mon dos et accroche toi bien.

Lexa, après s'être équipée, grimpe sur mon dos et je retiens un frisson sentant son corps contre le mien. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de fantasmer sur ça. Je commence à courir et j'entends le rire de Lexa grisée par notre vitesse, comme à chaque fois que je l'entends rire mon cœur explose. Ce son je ne m'en lasserai jamais, non jamais et c'est bien ça le problème. Au bout de dix minutes à pleine vitesse on arrive au manoir de Pike, l'odeur de sang envahit mon nez et je retrouve John, Wells, Bellamy et Octavia devant l'entrée.

Bellamy : Hé Princesse, les hommes de Pike sont devenus fou. Ils ont attaqué les chasseurs venu demander des explications au sujet d'enfants tenus en otages.

Lexa : Ou sont les chasseurs ? Je dois aller les aider.

Clarke : Tu restes avec nous Lex, Octavia, Wells sortez les innocents de là. John et Bellamy avec moi, trouvez-moi les responsables de tout ça.

On s'avance dans le manoir, et je sens de suite que les vampires ne sont pas dans leur état normal. Lexa regarde partout pour tenter de trouver son père et Costia pendant que j'évalue les dégâts. Plusieurs chasseurs sont morts, ainsi que des vampires. Un groupe de vampire arrive sur nous en courant et s'arrête net devant moi. Mon regard et noir et du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa courir au fond de la pièce.

Lexa : Papa, Costia !

Clarke : Lexa ne part pas seule.

Trop tard elle ne m'écoute pas, je laisse Bellamy et John s'occuper du groupe et part à sa poursuite, elle se bat avec deux des miens pour atteindre Costia blessée de l'autre coté. Ma colère explose quand un vampire réussit à la toucher et je m'interpose les yeux remplit de haine.

Clarke : Si un de vous ose la toucher je vous arrache le cœur, cessez ce combat immédiatement. Quand à toi, tu n'aurais jamais du l'effleurer.

J'enfonce ma main dans son thorax et lui arrache le cœur sans qu'il ai fait un geste pour se défendre. Lexa court vers Costia et l'aide à se relever doucement. Mais trop faible elle tombe dans ses bras et hurle….

Costia : C'est quoi ce bordel, que fait tu ici et c'est qui elle ?

Clarke : Je suis la Princesse des vampires, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe svp ?

Costia : Ce qui se passe c'est que vos vampires ont pété les plombs à peine on est rentré et nous ont attaqué. Gustus a était emmener par Pike et ses hommes je ne sais pas ou il est. Putain ça fait mal, je crois qu'ils m'ont mordue Lex.

Lexa : Montre, Princesse est ce qu'il y a un risque que ?

Merde ses blessures sont assez grave, elle ne survivra pas à moins qu'on la transforme ce qui pour un chasseur serait une première. Quel bordel, j'attrape la main de Costia et sens ses vêtements.

Costia : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a me renifler comme un chien maintenant ?

Clarke : Vous êtes blessée et en colère mais je vous déconseille de ne pas me manquer de respect à nouveau chasseur.

Costia : Non mais j'hallucine, c'est vous qui êtes en tort, nous sommes mandatés par le conseil. Vous avez brisé les accords de paix, vous allez en subir les conséquences.

Lexa : Cost, elle vient de te sauver la vie.

Costia : Je m'en fout, c'est une putain de monstre Lexa, Allie a raison il faut tous les tuer.

Clarke : Vous avez de la poussière de fée sur vous ?

Costia : Quoi ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que ça rend les vampires fous, je ne serais pas venue avec ça dans mes poches.

Clarke : John examine le corps des chasseurs pour voir s'ils ont de la poussière de fées sur eux stp.

John : Oui Princesse.

Bellamy : Princesse ont a trouvé Gustus, il est dans un sale état.

Lexa : Où ?

Bellamy : Dans le cachot, il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Je suis désolé gamine, Octavia a trouvé les enfants et des chasseurs blessés. Ils sont dehors, tes parents et la garde arrivent.

Clarke : John alors ?

John : Ils en ont tous sur leur vêtements mais pas sur leur corps.

Clarke : Costia qui a accès à vos équipements mis à part vous ?

Lexa : Les responsables, et la moitié des chasseurs.

Costia : Ne lui dis rien c'est l'ennemie.

Lexa : Ca suffit Cost, je vais voir mon père.

Clarke : Bellamy va le chercher on va attendre mes parents pour prendre une décision. John regroupe tous les notre en prison et assure toi que les blessés sois pris en charge.

John : Bien Princesse.

Clarke : Wells peux-tu aller à leur rencontre stp ? Le temps presse.

Wells : Je m'en occupe.

Bellamy : (Porte Gustus) Je le pose où Princesse ?

Lexa : Papa !

Clarke : Pose le sur la table, Gustus que s'est-il passé ?

Gustus : Je ne sais pas, à peine on a franchit la porte ils nous ont attaqués. (Tousse)

Lexa : Papa, tient le coup stp. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, Princesse faite quelque chose svp.

Voir Lexa si bouleversée me brise le cœur, comment lui dire qu'il est condamné ? Gustus prend ma main et me souffle doucement à l'oreille.

Gustus : Ne l'abandonne pas pour la protéger, car c'est ça qu'il la tuera Princesse.

Octavia : (Pensée) Clarke tes parents sont là.

Jack : Mais que ce passe t-il ici ?

Clarke : Père, je vais vous expliquer mais avant cela il faut s'occuper des chasseurs grièvement blessés.

Abby : C'est le conseiller Gustus sur la table ?

Clarke : Oui Mère.

Gustus : Lexa ne pleure pas ma fille, dit à Becca qu'elle restera l'amour de ma vie, que Luna et Aden sont mes fiertés et que je les aime tendrement. Quand à toi, suis toujours ton cœur il te mènera sur le bon chemin.

Lexa : Papa non, reste avec moi stp.

Mon père pose la main sur le front de Gustus et me regarde tristement, je sais qu'il est trop tard même la transformation ne le sauvera pas. Je sais qu'il parcoure ses souvenirs de la bataille, j'espère qu'il n'ira pas plus loin sinon je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Jack : Je suis désolé il est partit, c'était un grand chasseur.

Lexa : (Pleurs) NON !

Lexa se jette au cou de son père et pleure, je charge Bellamy et Octavia de tout raconter à mes parents et je m'approche de Lexa doucement.

Clarke : Je suis désolée ma puce, il était mon ami aussi.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et sans réfléchir je referme mes bras autour d'elle sous l'œil intéressé de mon père qui écoute ce que raconte Bellamy d'une oreille. Lexa finit par se calmer et va s'asseoir près de Costia qui souffre le martyr, je n'ai pas envie de lui proposer et pourtant pour Lexa je vais le faire.

Clarke : Papa nous pouvons la sauver elle !

Jack : Tu as mon autorisation, mais il faut la sienne.

Clarke : Je peux sauver Costia en la transformant, c'est comme tu veux mais tu n'as que dix minute pour vous décider. Après je ne pourrais rien faire.

Costia : Je préfère crever plutôt que de devenir un monstre comme vous.

Lexa : Costia non j'ai besoin de toi stp, ils ne sont pas tous méchants et sanguinaires.

Mon cœur se serre, qu'est-ce que j'espérais au juste. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aime, c'est sa petite amie. Je détourne les yeux et attend sur le côté quand mon père vient à ma rencontre.

Jack : Depuis combien de temps ?

Pas la peine de lui mentir, je souffle et les yeux baissés commence à parler.

Clarke : Je l'ai sauvée enfant, elle et son frère avaient étaient kidnappés. Je l'ai confiée à Gustus et Becca pour qu'ils soient protégés. C'est seulement la troisième fois que je la vois bien que je garde un œil sur elle.

Jack : Clarke lui à tu donner ton sang ?

Clarke : Oui pour la sauver, elle était sur le point de mourir.

Jack : Sais-tu ce que tu risque ?

Clarke : Oui père.

Jack : Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que c'est ton âme sœur ?

Clarke : Depuis notre seconde rencontre.

Jack : Le sait-elle ?

Clarke : A quoi bon je ne compte pas lui enlever sa vie, sa famille. Nous ne pouvons être ensemble elle serait une cible de premier choix pour nos ennemis.

Jack : Clarke tu connais les lois, demain tu passeras devant le conseil pour ton crime.

Clarke : Oui père, puis-je au moins lui dire au revoir ?

Jack : Tu as jusqu'à demain au coucher du soleil.

Jack : Merci père, je suis désolée.

Jack : Je sais mon enfant, je sais.

Je me dirige vers Lexa qui me regarde étrangement, je m'agenouille prés d'elles et attend leur réponse.

Costia : Je refuse, mais en échange je vais vous demander quelque chose.

Clarke : Je t'écoute ?

Costia : Restez loin de Lexa et de sa famille si on connait votre amitié, sa vie sera constamment en danger et vous le savez.

Lexa : Costia tu n'as pas à décider de ma vie.

Costia : Promettez !

Clarke : Je la protégerai toujours même si pour ça je ne dois jamais la revoi,r je te le promets. Je vous laisse à vos adieux je dois m'occupez de certaines choses je te retrouve chez toi un chauffeur te déposera quand tu seras prête.

Je m'écarte d'elle le cœur lourd quand Lexa me saisit la main, ce simple geste électrise tout mon cœur et je me fais violence pour me lever.

Lexa : Tu reviens me voir ?

Clarke : Je viendrai te dire au revoir oui.

Après un dernier regard déchirant je m'occupe de tout avec mes parents et la garde, on transfère les blessés et les morts chez les chasseurs et ma mère part avec eux pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Pendant ce temps là j'organise mes dernières volontés sachant pertinemment que demain je serais exécutée pour mon crime. Ce sont les lois et je les respecterai, pourtant je ne regrette rien.

Raven : Clarke, je suis tellement désolée.

Clarke : Tu veilleras sur elle, sur eux pour moi ?

Raven : Bien sûr, nous le feront tous.

Clarke : Je n'arrive pas à me décider à lui dire au revoir.

Raven : On va parler au conseil, on ne te laissera pas mourir.

Clarke : Non je ne veux pas vous exposer, veillez sur mes parents et faites attention à Nia je suis sûre que la poussière de fées c'est elle. Elle veut à tout prix une guerre, ne la laissez pas faire.

Raven : Nous serons là pour nous opposer à elle, va je t'attends là.

Je me lève et toc à la porte, c'est une Luna en larmes qui m'ouvre. Elle se décale et m'invite à rentrer, elle se jette dans mes bras et je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

Luna : Merci d'avoir essayé de le sauver et d'avoir protégé Lexa.

Clarke : Toujours, il va falloir être forte. Lexa et Aden vont avoir besoin de leur grande sœur et ta mère aussi, mes amis seront là pour vous, n'hésites pas à leur demander de l'aide au besoin.

Luna : Et vous ?

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que nous allons nous revoir, je te confie Lexa d'accord ?

Luna : Je prendrai soin d'eux vous avez ma parole. Elle vous attend dans la chambre je vais m'occuper d'Aden.

Clarke : Tu es courageuse et forte, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour vous.

Je monte doucement les marches et je vois Lexa assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Je m'assois délicatement près d'elle et la prend dans mes bras sans un mot. Elle s'accroche à moi désespérément mais pas une larme ne coule sur ses joues.

Clarke : J'aurais voulu les sauver je suis désolée.

Lexa : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

Lexa : Que je suis ton âme-sœur et ne me mens pas je t'ai entendue parler avec ton père. Tu oublie que mes sens sont plus développés que la moyenne à cause de ton sang.

Clarke : C'est vrai oui, je ne pouvais pas te le dire tu étais une enfant et même encore aujourd'hui c'est le cas.

Lexa : Je ne suis plus une enfant Clarke je vais avoir 16 ans, c'est quoi cette histoire de jugement ?

Clarke : Tu connais nos lois, en te donnant mon sang j'ai transgressé un interdit. Mon père n'a pas le choix, le conseil décidera de mon sort ce soir au coucher du soleil.

Lexa : Tu risques quoi ?

Clarke : Je serais bannie avec un peux de chance, sinon je serais exécutée.

Lexa : Non, je vais aller leur parler leur dire que je ferai ce qu'ils veulent si en échange ils te laissent tranquille.

Clarke : Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça Lexa, tu vas m'oublier.

Lexa : Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Je vais te sauver, laisse-moi leur parler stp. Ne me demande pas de te laisser mourir à cause de moi, ne me demande pas ça.

Je n'ai pas le choix elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, je l'attrape donc fortement et la serre contre moi avant de l'embrasser. Jamais je n'ai ressentis ça, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des battements dans mon cœur alors que jamais auparavant ce n'était arrivé. Je sais que Lexa est dans le même état que moi, je me concentre et lance un charme d'oubli. Je lui fabrique des nouveaux souvenirs, une vie sans moi. Une vie sans danger parce que je l'aime, une belle vie. Je me recule et lui murmure avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse….

Clarke : Je t'aime ma guerrière, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps sois heureuse !

(Salle du conseil)

Jack : Bien nous sommes réunis pour parler de plusieurs choses, la première de comment nous allons traiter l'affaire du Seigneur Pike. La seconde est de déterminer d'où provient cette poudre de fée et enfin la dernière et au sujet de la Princesse.

Kane : Majesté je pense qu'en ce qui concerne le Seigneur Pike notre décision est unanime. Il a mis en danger les accords de paix et surtout à violé la loi en kidnappant de jeunes humains.

Abby : Le conseil des chasseurs nous à demandé de le livrer pour qu'il réponde de ses crimes et c'est exactement ce que l'on va faire. Nos meilleurs hommes et femmes sont à sa recherche en ce moment même cela ne devrait plus tarder.

Nia : Vous comptez livrer l'un des notre aux chasseurs ?

Jack : Oui, et tu respecteras cette décision si tu veux rester dans la coalition.

Nia : Bien, j'ai toujours dit qu'il ne méritait pas sa place de Seigneur de toute façon.

Jack : Bien, Seigneur Jackson, avez-vous trouvé d'où provenait la poudre de fée ?

Jackson : Oui elle est pure, c'est très rare. Peu de personnes y ont accès, si ce n'est les responsables ici présents, nous avons un traitre parmi nous.

Jack : Dans ce cas faites venir Octavia et Bellamy svp.

Mes amis rentre dans la pièce inquiet et je leur fait signe que tout va bien pour moi. Ils me regardent soulagés, je n'ai pas le cœur de leur dire que mon jugement n'est pas encore passé.

Bellamy : En quoi pouvons nous aider le conseil ?

Kane : Mes enfants nous avons un traitre parmi nous, lisez les pensées et découvrez qui c'est.

Jack : Une fois le nom trouvé nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires.

Octavia : (Pensée) On ne te laissera pas mourir Clarke, on est avec toi.

Clarke : Je sais mais ne prenez pas de risque pour moi, j'ai désobéi il est normal que je sois punie.

Bellamy : Reine Nia vous devez ouvrir votre esprit complètement, sachez que plus vous résisterez et plus ça sera douloureux.

Abby : A-tu des choses à cacher Nia ?

Octavia et Bellamy braquent leur regard sur la Reine qui finit par lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

Bellamy : C'est elle qui a organisé tout ça pour qu'une guerre éclate, elle souhaite que les vampires dominent à nouveau le monde comme avant.

Octavia : Pike n'était que son jouet, il se cache non loin d'ici dans une de ses demeures secrètes. Mais avant le début du conseil elle lui à ordonné de partir sachant qu'elle risquait d'être démasquée.

Mon père se lève, je l'ai rarement vu aussi furieux, la Reine tente de rester digne mais commence à se tasser sur son siège.

Jack : Vous ne faite plus partie de la coalition, le conseil des chasseurs en sera avertit. Vous êtes renvoyéer dans votre Royaume et condamnée à y vivre. Si vous sortez vous serez exécutée pour trahison, votre peuple ne mérite pas d'être puni pour vos fautes. S'ils le souhaitent ils peuvent intégrer d'autre clans. Garde emmenez la hors du manoir et veillez à faire passer la consigne qu'a partir de ce jour la Reine Nia et le Seigneur Pike sont reconnus coupable de trahison, un ordre de tuer est mis en place dès demain.

Garde : Bien majesté, que fait-on pour le peuple ?

Abby : Ils sont les bienvenus chez nous s'ils le désirent.

Sinclair : Dans mon clan aussi.

Kane : Le mien également.

Jackson : Le mien aussi.

Jaha : Nous pouvons accueillir de fiers guerriers chez nous aussi.

Jack : Bien maintenant sortez mis à part le conseil supérieur qui reste en place.

Jaha, Kane, Jackson, Sinclair, Titus et mes parents restent en place et je m'avance devant eux calmement. Mes amis m'encouragent d'un petit sourire et je tente de leur répondre au mieux.

Jack : Ma fille à désobéi à l'une de nos lois les plus sacrées. Il y a dix ans elle à sauvé la vie d'une enfant grâce à son sang et l'a confiée à un couple de chasseurs pour qu'ils l'élèvent. Comme vous le savez aucune exception n'est tolérée quand il s'agit de nos lois, j'attends donc vos questions et votre jugement. Mais sachez qu'elle à agit par amour et je vous demande donc d'être indulgents, je vous prie donc de lui pardonner cet écart.

Kane : Princesse pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Clarke : Car c'était la meilleure chose à faire, ce n'était qu'une enfant et j'avais le pouvoir de la sauver.

Sinclair : Pourquoi elle ?

Clarke : Car je me trouvais au bon moment et que je pouvais le faire.

Jaha : Ce n'est qu'une vie humaine, pourquoi risquer de mourir pour si peu.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas que la vie d'une enfant soit peu de chose Seigneur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

Kane : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je l'aime, c'est mon âme-sœur ?

Jackson : Le sait-elle ?

Clarke : Plus maintenant j'ai effacé tous souvenirs de notre rencontre dans son esprit.

Kane : Cela à du vous coûter de faire cela, vous souhaitiez la protéger n'est-ce pas ?

Titus : La Princesse est touchée par le lien des âme-sœur je le vois en elle, cette séparation forcée lui a déchiré le cœur. Néanmoins la loi reste la même pour tout le monde. Ainsi je décide de voter pour l'exil pour 100 ans, sans possibilité de retour ou de contact. L'amour est une faiblesse Princesse !

Jaha : Je vote pour l'exil aussi, Princesse j'espère que vous apprendrez de votre erreur.

Kane : Je vote pour le pardon.

Sinclair : Egalement, la Princesse est encore jeune et l'amour nous a tous poussés à des folies à un moment ou à un autre.

Jackson : Je suis désolé Princesse je vote l'exil aussi.

Jack : Je vote le Pardon.

C'est à ma mère de voter, je sais déjà sa réponse et mon cœur se serre de douleur, vivre seul pendant 100 ans va être bien long. Au moins je ne serais plus obligée de vivre suivant leurs lois archaïques, mais je ne reverrai jamais Lexa !

Abby : Je vote pour l'exil, la Princesse doit apprendre à vivre avec ses erreurs.

Jack : (Triste) Princesse tu as deux jours pour préparer tes affaires, tu seras conduite en Europe, en territoire neutre. Tu ne pourras revenir ici que dans 100 ans, tout contact avec ici te sera refusé.

Clarke : Puis-je m'exprimer une dernière fois ?

Jack : Bien sur ma fille.

Clarke : Je souhaite que Lexa et sa famille vivent en paix, c'est tout ce que je demande comme dernière volonté avant mon départ. Ils méritent de vivre hors des combats et de cette guerre incessante. Offrez-leur une belle vie, faites leur oublier ce monde svp.

Kane : Tu as ma parole, j'irai moi-même leur faire oublier. Ils auront une belle vie je te le promets, puissions-nous nous revoir Princesse.

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous revoir Seigneur et merci pour votre amitié.

Je quitte la salle le cœur lourd, aussitôt mes amis me sautent dessus pour savoir comment ça s'est passé.

Raven : Je pars avec toi.

Clarke : Non Raven ton père a besoin de toi et c'est pareil pour vous tous, nous nous reverrons. Honorez votre promesse c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Octavia : Mais Clarke ou vas-tu aller ?

Clarke : Je vais visiter l'Europe, c'est vaste je ne m'ennuierai pas.

Wells : Laisse-nous venir avec toi, tu va te sentir seule.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, je vous enverrai une carte postale.

John : Tu va nous manquer Princesse. Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Clarke : Puissions nous nous retrouver mes amis !

10 ans plus tard…..

Je rentre dans un café et commande un chocolat chaud, je n'ai pas froid mais j'aime tout simplement ça. Cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui que je vis ici, parmi les humains incognito et surtout loin des miens. Loin de Lexa, il ne faut pas que je pense à elle. Mes amis disent qu'elle est très heureuse et c'est le principal, oui. Pour passer le temps je me suis mise au dessin, mon sujet préféré étant Lexa et mes amis qui me manquent cruellement. Je griffonne sur une feuille quand on s'assoit en face de moi tout sourire.

Nylah : Bonjour je m'appelle Nylah, ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois assise ici seule en dessinant alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire connaissance ?

Sorcière, merveilleux je me fais draguer par une sorcière il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais même si elle est très jolie dans mon cœur il n'y aura jamais que Lexa et ça jusqu'à la fin. Rien que l'idée de passer une nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre me révulse au plus haut point.

Nylah : Je veux juste être ton amie, rien de plus. Tu as l'air aussi seule que moi, c'est tout, mais si tu n'es pas intéressée je comprends, je vais te laisser à ton dessin. Qui est soit-dit en passant très joli, tu devrais être artiste.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci Nylah, je m'appelle Clarke. Tu peux rester, excuse moi je manque à tout mes devoirs de politesse. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de parler.

Nylah : Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

Clarke : 10 ans, j'aime beaucoup Paris.

Nylah : Tu viens d'où ?

Clarke : De loin, et toi que fait tu de beau ici ?

Nylah : Je suis directrice d'une galerie, vu que tu semble être une artiste tu devrais y faire un tour un jour.

Clarke : D'accord oui avec plaisir, je ne connais pas grand monde ici alors ça changera.

Nylah : Tu vis ci depuis dix ans, comment fais tu pour ne connaitre personne et vivre ?

Clarke : J'ai des parents riches et je n'ai besoin de personnes pour vivre. (Sourires)

Nylah : Ça aide, les miens ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des modèles. Par contre ma famille me manque surtout mon petit frère.

Clarke : Je te rassure les miens ne sont pas parfaits non plus.

Nylah : Ha les parents, et sinon tu n'as pas d'amis ici ?

Clarke : Non, mes amis sont loin d'ici très loin. (Triste)

Nylah : Eh bien je suis là maintenant. (Sourire)

Clarke : Tu sais qui je suis n'est ce pas ?

Nylah : Et toi aussi, mais ça n'empêche que nous pouvons être amies.

Clarke : Nos clans sont ennemis, mais tu as raison nos clans sont loin.

Nylah : Génial, viens je vais te faire visiter ma galerie, et qui sait tu pourrais faire une expo un jour à l'intérieur.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas être si douée tu sais.

Nylah : Moi je te dis tout le contraire. J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, viens suis moi.

POV Lexa :

Lexa : Aden dépêche-toi sinon tu prends le bus pour aller à l'université.

Luna : Toujours en retard, pire qu'une fille.

Becca : Ne soyez pas méchante avec votre frère il est amoureux c'est tout.

Aden : Man, tu avais promis de rien dire.

On rigole tous et voyant l'heure on file vers l'université après avoir embrassé notre mère. Je suis en licence de droit et Luna en médecine dernière année. Tandis qu'Aden suis un cursus de sport, dans le baseball ou il excelle comme lanceur. Notre mère Becca et professeur dans un lycée et notre père était un grand avocat. Sa mort il y a dix ans fut difficile mais c'est ensemble que nous avons traversé tout ça et maintenant la vie semble vraiment belle. Enfin si on oublie ma totale absence de vie sentimentale et presque sociale. J'ai des amis mais ils sont peux nombreux, je préfère rester avec ma famille. Quand à l'amour après Costia qui elle aussi est morte dans un accident de voiture je n'y croit plus. Pourtant toutes les nuits je rêve d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan, elle ressemble à une Princesse. La Princesse de mes rêves à jamais inaccessible à l'abri dans mon subconscient. Penser à elle me fait ressentir des sentiments contraires, de la joie à la tristesse. C'est assez perturbant, ce n'est qu'un rêve et pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

Raven : Hé Lexa pas trop tôt tu es au courant que tu as un partiel dans cinq minutes.

Lexa : Aden se faisait tout beau pour sa chérie.

Octavia : Non pas possible tu t'es enfin décidée à inviter Grâce ?

Lexa : Traitresse, tu étais au courant ?

Aden : Bon je file moi…. (Gêné)

Luna : Je vous laisse aussi je vais retrouver Wells, on mange ensemble à midi ?

John : Avec Lexa on finit à 13h. On devrait y aller, Anya n'est pas connue pour être tendre, même avec sa chouchou.

Lexa : A plus tard tout le monde.

John : Tu sembles bien pensive, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, je me concentre juste pour l'exam.

John : Ne t'inquiète pas on a révisé à fond, tout se passera bien.

Et voilà ma petite bande d'amis, tous rencontrés à l'université, mais je les considère comme ma famille, enfin il manque Lincoln et Bellamy et Jordan et Monty. Finalement je suis bien entourée, Bellamy et Lincoln sont flics et respectivement le frère et le petit ami d'Octavia. Tandis que Monty et Jasper sont dans une autre université, mais on se voit souvent en soirée. Ils sont vraiment sympas même si ils sont fous, mais au fond c'est pour ça que je les aime.

John : Aller en scelle guerrière !

Mon cœur se fige, guerrière…..il me semble que quelqu'un d'important m'appelait comme ça. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison la Princesse de mes rêve apparaît dans mon esprit et me trouvant stupide je secoue la tête et m'assois près de John.

Anya : Votre voyage de fin d'étude a était décidé, la destination sera Paris.

John : Cool je ne suis jamais allé en France.

Lexa : Moi, non plus, 1 mois tout frais payés à visiter des musées et faire la fête.

John : Ca va être génial.

Anya : Vous avez 3 heures pour remplir votre examen, pas de bavardages sinon c'est la porte.

Je me saisi de ma feuille et commence à remplir les questions rapidement, est ce qu'il y a des Princesse blonde aux yeux bleus à Paris ?

POV Clarke :

3 mois plus tard….

Nylah : Clarke c'est moi tu es là ?

Clarke : He salut je suis dans mon atelier, tu sais que le téléphone ça existe ?

Nylah : Je t'ai laissé des messages et une dizaine de textos, tu étais encore enfermée dans ton monde. Un jour il faudra me dire qui est cette jeune femme que tu ne cesse de dessiner.

Grâce à mes amis qui veillent sur elle j'ai des photos régulièrement, elle n'a pas changé si ce n'est que maintenant c'est une femme. Une très belle femme, ses yeux, sa voix, sa peau tout me manque et je me dis que peut être en parler ce serait bien.

Clarke : Elle s'appelle Lexa c'est un humaine et c'est mon âme-sœur.

Nylah : Tu es la Princesse bannie ?

Clarke : Oui, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt c'est juste que je tente comme je peux de l'oublier.

Nylah : C'est franchement réussit, j'ai toujours trouvé injuste ce qui t'était arrivé. Je ne suis pas retournée dans mon clan depuis 20 ans mais je sais encore tout ce qui se passe. Beaucoup on étaient choqués de la décision de ta mère et du conseil.

Clarke : C'est comme ça, elle a une vie heureuse maintenant et c'est le principal.

Nylah : Que veux-tu dire ?

Je lui explique donc toute l'histoire, avec Nylah c'est facile de parler et puis elle m'a raconté son histoire aussi. Nous sommes vraiment devenu de bonnes amies en peu de temps et cela à le don de me faire oublier mes peines.

Nylah : Tu n'es pas croyable, j'espère qu'un jour je connaîtrai un amour aussi fort.

Clarke : Tu ne devais pas manger avec Harper et Bryan ?

Nylah : Bryan a annulé parce que son chéri et malade et Harper et en pleine explosion créative apparemment.

Clarke : Je comprends mieux, Nathan est malade ? Pourtant ce n'est pas la pleine lune.

Nylah : Apparemment, même les Lycans peuvent attraper la grippe.

Clarke : Si on m'avait dit il y a dix ans que je serai amie avec une sorcière, deux Lycans et une fée, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Nylah : Nous sommes plus des rebelles, on n'appartient plus à aucun clans depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Je suis rassuée de voir que au moins, nous sommes tous ici, je me sens beaucoup moins seule depuis que tu es venue me parler et je t'en remercie.

Nylah : Tu fais partie de notre clan maintenant. Je sais que ça n'est pas pareil mais tu verras on si fait vite. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne dessine jamais le visage de Lexa normalement ?

Clarke : On ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas qu'on la reconnaisse.

Nylah : Avec ces peinture de guerre aucun risque, bon viens allons manger. Contrairement à toi moi j'en ai besoin pour vivre et d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas bu de sang ?

Clarke : Tu es pire que Raven, je vais bien j'ai une poche dans le frigo.

Nylah : Et bien bois-le, tu es toute pale.

Clarke : Je suis un vampire Nyl.

Nylah : Bois le quand même et après t'aura droit à mon spécial sandwich de la mort….

Clarke : Si tu me prends par les sentiments…. (Sourire)

Nylah : L'expo et pour demain tu te sens prête ?

Clarke : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai poussée la dedans.

Nylah : On sera tous là pour te soutenir, qui aurait cru qu'un vampire de 150 ans aurait le trac ? (Rire)

Clarke : Rho je vais prendre une douche vilaine.

Sous le jet d'eau bouillante je pense à Lexa, une larme coule sur ma joue. Dire que je vais ressentir ce manque jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, misère aller essayons de profiter de la vie. J'ai de nouveaux amis, une expo qui arrive, prenons les simples petits plaisirs !

POV Lexa :

Lexa : Paris nous voilà !

Anya : Notre hôtel est à environ dix minutes de la gare, donnez votre nom à la réception et on vous attribuera votre chambre. Demain visite le matin, l'après midi vous allez voir vos différents métiers dans les endroits indiqué et le soir est libre.

John : Dommage qu'Aden manque ça, les sportifs et leur match important !

Lexa : Il a encore 4 ans d'études il a le temps de faire un voyage lui aussi, par contre c'est cool que Linc et Bell aient pu venir.

Raven : Et Lexa avec Octavia on partage ta chambre, cool non ?

Lexa : Ha non pas cool, vous êtes pires que des vampires vous deux vous ne dormez jamais. (Rire)

Octavia : (Sourire tendu) On sera sage promis, aller viens allons chercher nos clefs.

Luna : Je suis dans la chambre aussi t'inquiètes, si elles font trop de bruit on les enferme dans la salle de bain.

Raven : J'ai entendu !

Luna : Pire qu'un ninja celle-ci !

Raven : J'entends toujours…(Rire)

Je ris moi aussi elle m'envie mes sens, j'ai vite remarqué qu'ils étaient plus développé que la moyenne. Comme ma force, chose étonnante car je suis loin d'être musclée. M'enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus, ça a ses avantages.

Linc : Et Lex un coup de main avec tes valises ?

Lexa : Merci mais ça va, ce n'est pas lourd.

Linc : D'accord, à demain alors.

Bellamy : Un vrai chevalier servant celui-ci, bon gamine c'est ok pour toi ?

Bellamy m'a toujours appelée comme ça, il se prend pour le grand frère de tout le monde mais même si je râle je trouve ça adorable de sa part de s'inquiéter pour nous. Je lui souris et monte dans ma chambre. Avec le décalage horaire je m'écroule dans mon lit. Evidement mes rêves sont peuplés de jolie Princesse aux yeux bleus, mais même dans mon rêve elle reste inaccessible. Ce qui a le don de me frustrer, le réveil me tire de mon sommeil et je souris en pensant à ma première journée ici. Déjà petit déjeuner, les croissants français, y a que ça de vrai.

POV Clarke :

Galerie début du vernissage…..

Je suis étonnée de voir autant de monde ici, Nylah à prévu les choses en grand je navigue entre les invités quand je me fige en croisant les yeux. Ces yeux je ne les oublierai jamais, Lexa ! Je tourne la tête et aperçoit tout ses amis présents, je dois délirer. Ils ne peuvent pas être ici c'est impossible. Ils ne savent pas que je vis à Paris, je ne leur ai rien dit de peur qu'ils viennent me rejoindre. Lexa est somptueuse, et par l'enfer ce qu'elle a pu me manquer. Je me glisse derrière elle doucement et murmure….

Clarke : Ce tableau vous plait mademoiselle ?

Lexa : Eh bien oui, j'aime bien le coté guerriers que l'artiste à donné à ses personnages. Et dans celui-ci je me reconnais un peu, je sais c'est un peux présomptueux. Je ne suis pas aussi jolie, pardon je suis malpolie, je m'appelle Lexa. (Me tend la main et lève les yeux sur moi)

POV Lexa :

Comment c'est possible, c'est elle la Princesse de mes rêves. Encore plus éblouissante que dans mes songes, par contre son regard est triste. Elle se saisit de ma main et mon cœur semble cesser de fonctionner, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connue. Comme si je revenais à ma place, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Clarke : Enchantée Lexa, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Je dois aller voir d'autres personnes, bonnes fin de soirée à toi.

Lexa : Tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom ?

Clarke : En effet, si tu cherches il est marqué en bas des tableaux, à plus tard.

Je tourne mes yeux vers le tableau qui est signé Princesse, ça ne peux pas être une coïncidence non ? Je vais pour lui poser la question mais elle à disparu de ma vue comme par magie.

POV Clarke :

Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler, ça va être encore plus dur maintenant, je me dirige vers mes amis en silence et je les observe rire. Ce qu'ils m'on manqué, le destin est cruel de me les rendre juste le temps d'une soirée. Soudain ils me remarquent enfin et Raven est la première à reprendre ses esprits en me sautant dans les bras. C'est la seconde fois en 150 ans que je la vois pleurer, la première c'est quand je suis partis. Je serre mon amie contre moi fortement retenant mes larmes aussi, les autres reprennent leurs esprits et me sautent dessus aussi. Heureusement Luna est avec Lexa plus loin elles ne comprendraient pas. Je suis dans les bras de Bellamy quand enfin je reprends la parole la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Clarke : Vous m'avez tellement manqués.

Octavia : C'est ton expo ?

Clarke : Oui, vous y êtes tous d'ailleurs si vous regardez bien.

Nylah : Eh Clarke, des amis à toi ?

Clarke : Nyl je te présente ma famille, Raven, Octavia, John, Wells, Bellamy, Lincoln et plus loin tu as Lexa et Luna.

Nylah : Non, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre tous.

Wells : Tu es une sorcière ?

Clarke : Oui et c'est ma seule amie ici surtout, ici il n'y a pas de clans.

John : Tu as vu Lexa ?

Clarke : Brièvement oui, et si vous me racontiez ce que vous faites là plutôt ?

Vingt minutes plus tard je sais le plus gros de l'histoire, Luna et Lexa se rapprochent du groupe et j'en profite pour m'éclipser.

Nylah : Tu ne comptes pas lui reparler ?

Clarke : Non, elle est heureuse sans moi. Je ne peux pas encore bouleverser sa vie, la revoir c'est déjà bien. Et si tu présentais Harper, Nathan et Bryan à mes amis. Je dois m'occuper d'un futur acheteur, on se voit plus tard.

Je file vers un groupe d'hommes d'affaires et commence à parler avec eux dans un français parfait, il faut dire que de rien faire de ces journée et être éternel ça aide pour apprendre les langues. Du coin de l'œil je cherche Lexa et je la trouve devant un tableau nous représentant, c'est la pièce maitresse de mon exposition. Je Laisse Nylah négocier les prix et me force à tourner les talons, je sors prendre l'air. Pour un vampire c'est assez ironique d'être à deux doigts d'une crise de panique. Cela va être encore plus dur maintenant de leur dire au revoir, mais j'ai bien l'intention de profiter d'eux pendant leur mois de vacance. Seulement il va me falloir éviter Lexa et Luna, je ne peux pas les perturber à nouveau.

Lexa : Vous vous cachiez là ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous me cherchiez ?

Lexa : Oui, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps.

Définitivement il faut que je m'éloigne avant de lui sauter dessus, bien, concentre toi Clarke, dit une chose intelligente.

Clarke : Les rêves sont parfois étranges, mais ça reste des rêves. Il ne faut pas leur accorder de l'importance, je dois vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle.

Lexa : Princesse !

Seigneur je ne vais jamais tenir, pas si elle dit mon nom, pas si elle me regarde comme ça, pas si elle est si proche de moi.

Clarke : J'ai était ravie discuter avec vous Lexa, bonne fin de soirée.

Lexa : À vous aussi Princesse.

Je file vers la salle et passe le reste de la soirée à éviter Lexa, il est prévu que mes amis me retrouvent chez moi pendant la nuit. Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu, Lincoln gardera un œil sur les filles. J'ai toujours dit qu'ils finiront ensemble avec Octavia, c'était une évidence et je suis contente pour eux. Le vernissage a été un tel succès que Nylah m'a suppliée d'en organiser un autre pour dans six mois. J'ai finalement accepté, de toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire. Evidement mes amis ont tous acheté une toile, et celle ou je suis avec Lexa je l'ai gardée. Impossible de m'en séparer. Mais j'ai fait envoyer celle de Lexa et Luna en guerrières chez elle. Au moins elle aura un souvenir de moi autre que le pendentif qu'elle porte toujours. Je me demande ce qu'il représente pour elle maintenant ?

POV Lexa :

Une fois rentrée du vernissage je me suis écroulé de fatigue, le décalage horaire a eu raison de moi, ça ira mieux demain. J'ai rêvé de ma Princesse Blonde, elle m'offrait mon pendentif mais c'est bizarre on dirait que je suis une enfant quand elle le fait. Alors qu'elle elle est égale à elle-même, les rêve ne sont que des rêves parfois. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit cette phrase étrange, il faut que je la revoie. Je dois comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et pourquoi il y a temps de mystère autour d'elle.

Luna : Tu es réveillée tôt !

Lexa : Oui je réfléchissais.

Luna : On est en vacances, on n'est pas censés réfléchir pendant 1 mois !

Lexa : (Rire) Tu as raison, je vais me balader, rendors toi.

Luna : Moui, à plus tard. Rapporte moi un croissant tu seras un amour de petite sœur.

Lexa : (Sourire) Profiteuse, j'y vais à plus.

Lincoln : He Lex tu sors ? Je peux venir avec toi ? Ces feignasses dorment tous.

Lexa : Bien sûr, je vais chercher des croissants.

Lincoln : On va devenir leur héros alors, ils sont tous en train de tomber amoureux de la nourriture française en deux jours c'est navrant.

Lexa : (Rire) C'est mignon, et puis nous aussi on adore.

Lincoln : C'est vrai, alors comment tu trouve Paris ?

Lexa : Tu es déjà venu ?

Lincoln : Oui il y a longtemps, cela remonte maintenant.

Lexa : Tu saurais retrouver la galerie ou on étaient hier ?

Lincoln : Heuuu oui mais pourquoi ?

Lexa : J'ai repéré un super magasin de vêtement à côté, je vais y allez faire un tour.

Lincoln : Ha d'accord, tiens voilà l'adresse. Tu devrais y allez avec les filles elles adorent faire du shopping et aujourd'hui on a la journée de libre.

Lexa : Oui je leur demanderai, tient rapporte leur les croissants, je vais faire un tour dans le parc.

Linc : Ok à plus tard.

Aussitôt qu'il tourne au coin de la rue j'appelle un taxi et je me rends à la galerie, ravi de voir qu'elle est déjà ouverte et surtout que ma jolie Princesse et dedans. Je rentre discrètement, elle ne m'a pas vue, concentré à ranger des tableaux.

Lexa : Vous ne dormez jamais ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour Lexa, si cela m'arrive je vous assure.

Lexa : La vente c'est bien passée ?

Clarke : Hé bien oui, j'ai pratiquement tout vendu, une nouvelle expo est prévue dans six mois.

Lexa : Vous le méritez j'adore vos dessins, ils sont magnifiques mais pas autant que vous.

Hé bien si avec ça elle n'a pas compris qu'elle me plait je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, elle me regarde en souriant et s'approche de moi. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et mon cœur manque d'exploser de bonheur, merde mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin avec cette femme ?

Clarke : Merci Lexa !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

POV Clarke :

J'étais tranquillement entrain de ranger mes tableaux quand Lexa rentre dans la galerie, essayant de garder mon calme je discute avec elle tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle me trouver magnifique, et là toute mes bonne résolutions ont fondu comme neige au soleil. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue en la remerciant et ce simple contact à remplit mon âme de joie.

Clarke : Je vous offre un café ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Avec plaisir oui.

Dix minutes plus tard on s'installe dans un café tranquillement, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé mais quand elle me regarde comme ça c'est assez difficile.

Lexa : Alors cela fait longtemps que vous dessiner ?

Clarke : Quelques années, et vous que faites vous dans la vie ?

Lexa : Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme pour devenir avocate, et je dois me présenter au barreau du procureur de Polis le mois prochain pour devenir une de ses assistantes.

Clarke : Je vous félicite assistante du procureur à peine diplômé c'est impressionnant.

Lexa : Merci, je suis assez fière de moi.

Pendant que je discute j'envoi un sms à Nylah pour qu'elle nous retrouve au café, je n'ai pas envie de faire cela mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

Clarke : Et sinon qu'est ce que vous aimer en dehors du droit ?

Lexa : J'aime allée en forêt, je m'y sens bien c'est reposant et pour une raison étrange j'adore les Disney. Il y a un cinéma en pleine air pas loin de chez moi, l'été il repasse les dessins animés. Je me suis toujours senti bien las bas, avec mes amis on s'y retrouve souvent.

Clarke : Vous sembler proche d'eux c'est bien.

Lexa : Oui ils sont ma famille même si ils sont tous fous. Ils sont horriblement protecteur avec nous, on dirait parfois qu'ils sont nos garde du corps mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Clarke : Je veux bien vous croire, ici aussi j'ai des amis qui comptent beaucoup pour moi.

Je vois Nylah arriver et ferme les yeux pour affronter ce qui va suivre avec le plus de courage que je peux. Je souris une dernière fois à Lexa, je sais que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que je la vois et je veux en profiter. Je me perds dans ses yeux un moment et Nylah nous rejoint, que le spectacle commence.

Nylah : Et ma puce, tu ne devrais pas être à la galerie ? (Embrasse)

Clarke : (Répond à son baiser) Bonjour Nyl, j'y étais je prends juste une pause avec Lexa. Elle était au vernissage hier et elle est passée me dire bonjour plus tôt ce matin.

Lexa : Bonjour, bon je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus. J'ai était ravis de vous rencontrer. Nylah au plaisir prenez soin de notre Princesse elle le mérite vraiment.

Je fais tout pour éviter son regard mais finalement je finis par le croiser et ce que j'y lis me brise encore plus le cœur. C'est pour son bien, elle à une belle vie. Je ne peux pas encore tout lui gâcher, elle est mieux sans moi.

Nylah : J'en prendrais soin, à une prochaine fois.

Et elle part, je fais tout ce que je peux pour garder mes émotions sereines mais c'est vraiment difficile quand je la vois passer la porte. Nylah me prend dans ses bras et pour une fois je me laisse allée, une larme coule sur ma joue et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Nylah : Ho Clarke pourquoi à tu fais cela, allée viens je te ramène chez toi.

Clarke : Merci d'avoir joué le jeu, je ne peux pas envahir sa vie à nouveau Nyl.

Nylah : Je sais, la vie est injuste.

Je rentre chez moi déprimée, à peine arrivée je me vautre dans mon canapé. Nylah n'est pas monter, j'ai besoin d'être seule mais apparemment c'est sans compter sur mes amis. On toque à la porte et je me traine jusqu'à elle pour ouvrir, je vois Wells et Raven tout sourire et je me décale pour les laisser entrer.

Clarke : Entrez je suis contente de vous voir.

Wells : Ton appartement est sympa, mais toi tu n'a pas le morale.

Raven : Lexa n'est ce pas ?

Je leur explique donc ce qui vient de se passer, sachant pertinemment que je suis au plus mal il passe la journée avec moi. On déguste un verre de sang avec Wells quand on toque à nouveau à la porte.

POV Lexa :

Quand Nylah est arrivé mon monde c'est arrêté et quand ses lèvres se sont posé sur celle de ma Princesse mon cœur c'est brisé. Pourtant elle à l'air encore plus triste maintenant, je ne comprends pas. Tout mon être hurle que c'est moi qui devrais l'embrasser mais après deux ou trois phrase bateau je m'en vais. En sortant je la vois dans les bras de Nylah et mon cœur se serre un peux plus, et puis je la vois pleurer. Je ne comprends pas, mais cette vision m'est insupportable et je rentre à l'hôtel perdu dans mes pensées. John me voit arriver et me rejoint avec Octavia, voyant mon état il m'ordonne de m'expliquer et je leur raconte. Comme à chaque fois que je vais mal ils s'emploi tous à me redonner le sourire mais rien n'y fait et à la fin de la journée mon état c'est empirer. On toque à ma porte et Octavia va ouvrir, elle laisse rentrer Nylah et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe j'attends.

John : Lex écoute on va te raconter une histoire et ça serait bien que tu écoute jusqu'au bout avent de t'énerver.

Lexa : Mais de quoi vous parler, et que faites vous tous ici ?

En effet tous mes amis sont là sauf Raven et Wells que je n'ai pas vu de la journée. Luna semble aussi perdu que moi et Nylah s'assois dans un fauteuil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la conversation ne va pas me plaire !

Octavia : Nylah tu es sur que tu peux leur rendre leur souvenirs ?

Nylah : Ha Luna oui, Lexa il faudrait qu'elle l'embrasse pour retrouver toute sa mémoire mais elle nous croira.

Lexa : Pardon que j'embrasse qui ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mémoire ?

Bellamy : Gamine écoute nous stp.

Luna : Très bien on vous écoute.

Octavia : Vas-y Nylah, je commence à raconter.

Nylah touche nos fronts et marmonne une phrase dans une langue bizarre, Luna ouvre alors les yeux et d'un regard John la fait taire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe alors j'attends leur explications.

John : Nous sommes des vampires, tous. Enfin sauf Nylah c'est une sorcière, nous sommes là car vous êtes nos protégés. Plus que ça vous êtes nos amis, notre famille, notre devoir.

Octavia : Il ya 20 ans Raven, la Princesse et moi t'avons sauvé ton frère et toi d'un groupe d'hommes qui vous avez kidnappé. Tu étais grièvement blessé et la Princesse au mépris des lois ta sauver avec son sang.

Bellamy : C'est pour ça que ton physique est si développé, tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre que tu puisses soulever sans efforts trois pack de lait ?

Octavia : Pendant longtemps on à veillez sur vous de loin et tout les cinq ans la Princesse revenez te voir. Mais il y a dix ans il y a eu un incident avec l'un des nôtres. Ton père Gustus et ta copine Costia ont perdu la vie c'était des chasseurs.

John : Les chasseurs sont un groupes d'humains sur entrainés qui gère les monstres comme nous. Certains clans sont difficiles, comme celui de la Reine Nia ou de l'ancien Seigneur Pike. C'est à cause d'eux que tout à changer !

Lincoln : Je sais que c'est dur à croire Lex, mais c'est vrai regarde.

Et sous mes yeux ébahis mes amis se transforme, Luna n'as pas bougé si ce n'est qu'elle à poser sa main sur moi.

Octavia : Après l'incident le Roi et la Reine des vampires ont découvert ce qu'a fait la Princesse. Elle à était banni pour 100 ans hors du Royaume. Loin de nous, de toi condamné à ne plus jamais te revoir. Comme dernière volonté avant son départ elle à demander à ce que vous ayez une belle vie, loin de la guerre et des monstres. Et elle nous à demander de te protéger, de veiller sur vous puisque maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle ta fait oublier et elle est partie, nous savions juste qu'elle était en Europe, on s'écrit souvent seul chose qui nous est permis. Il faut que tu comprennes que pour nous la Princesse est plus que notre Princesse, c'est notre amie, notre chef et aucun de nous ne voulez l'abandonner.

John : Mais en dehors de ça tout le reste est vrai, nous n'avons pas fait semblant de vous appréciez. On ne sait pas forcer à vous protéger, vous êtes avec Aden et Becca notre famille aussi.

Lexa : Quel âge avez-vous ?

John : 200 ans.

Octavia : 150 ans.

Lincoln : 300 ans.

Bellamy : 200 ans.

Luna : Ils disent la vérité Lex, je les connais tous depuis mon enfance. Et tu sais ce que je ressens pour Wells, je me rappelle que tu ressentais exactement a même chose pour la Princesse.

Nylah : Je ne suis pas avec elle, c'était juste un moyen de t'éloigner. Elle t'a toujours protégé et elle le fait encore, mais son cœur est déchiré et te revoir la anéanti. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça sans tenter quelque chose et on pense tous la même chose.

Lexa : Si je compte autant pour la Princesse pourquoi m'avoir effacé les souvenirs, pourquoi elle m'a laissé.

Nylah : Et si tu lui poser directement la question ?

Lexa : D'accord je vous suis, je ne vous en veux pas vous savez. Je sais que malgré vos mensonges vous êtes mes amis, j'aurais juste aimé savoir la vérité plus tôt.

Bellamy : Crois moi gamine on voulait te le dire, mais on ne penser pas revoir la Princesse avant longtemps et on ne voulait pas te faire souffrir inutilement.

Luna : Je peux venir aussi, j'aimerais voir Wells et dire bonjour à la Princesse aussi.

Lincoln : Bien sur, je vais appelez un taxi.

Octavia : Lex je suis désolé, on l'est tous. On s'en est tous voulu d'avoir laisser faire le conseil à l'époque. Mais elle nous à pas laisser faire, on voulait la suivre mais elle nous à ordonner de veiller sur toi.

Lexa : Je sais O, mais pourquoi ?

Octavia : Au fond je sais que tu connais déjà la réponse.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas que se soit possible.

Octavia : Alors demande-lui, elle ne te mentira pas.

Lexa : Tu crois, c'est pourtant ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'on c'est revu ?

Octavia : Les choses sont différentes puisque maintenant tu sais.

Lexa : Nous verrons bien.

Lincoln : Le taxi est là, allons-y.

Dans le taxi personne ne parle, tous plongés dans nos pensées. Bien mes plus proches amis sont des vampires, ma sœur et moi on est des chasseurs. La Princesse m'a sauvé la vie et a cause de ça elle à était bannie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me déteste pas. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi je réagissais si bizarrement en sa présence, est ce que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est si triste ?

Octavia : C'est parce qu'elle est loin de toi oui, parce qu'elle est loin de nous. Je peux lire dans tes pensées, tout se passera bien. Nous sommes arrivées, nous avons désobéis à son ordre tu sais. Nous avons tous peur qu'elle soit fâchés, et vraiment tu n'as pas envie de voir la Princesse en colère c'est assez impressionnant.

John : Avec un peux de chance elle nous tuera rapidement.

Nylah : Je ne pense pas, allée venez.

Je monte les escaliers à la suite de mes amis et Nylah toque à la porte. Elle ouvre la porte et mon cœur semble se remettre en fonction vu les loopings qu'il fait.

POV Clarke :

Clarke : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Nylah : Laisse nous rentrer il faut qu'on parle et tu le sais.

Je me décale et laisse rentrer mes amis, Lexa est là et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe je m'assois dans mon canapé.

Raven : Ne sois pas fâchés stp.

Wells : On l'a fait car on ne veut plus te quitter et on ne supporte pas de vous voir si triste.

Luna : Bonsoir Princesse je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Ce n'est pas possible ils ont vendu la mèche j'essaye de contrôler au mieux ma colère mais vraiment j'ai juste envie de tous les tuer et ils le savent pertinemment.

Clarke : Vous avez désobéi, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes tous des renégats maintenant, vous ne pourrez jamais rentrer et pire vous avez gâché la vie de Luna et Lexa. Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, ça ne suffisait pas que je sois banni ? Pourquoi avoir désobéi elles avaient une belle vie et vous avez tous gâchés.

Lexa : Une vie sans toi n'est pas une belle vie.

Silence, mes amis ont tous la tête baissé seule Lexa me regarde dans les yeux. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour rattrapé tout ça, effacé à nouveau leur souvenirs semble la meilleure solution.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas oublier Princesse, je veux me rappeler. Si vraiment j'ai compté pour toi, rend moi mes souvenirs.

Luna : Et moi je ne veux pas oublier non plus, ma vie est certes belle mais je ne me sentais pas complète non plus. Et c'est pareil pour maman et Aden, je vais les faire venir ici. De plus j'aime Wells et je suis sur qu'il m'aime aussi !

Clarke : C'est vrai ?

Wells : Oui Princesse mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'inciter. C'est mon âme-sœur être loin d'elle m'insupporte.

Luna : (Sourire) C'est vrai ?

Wells : (Sourire) C'est vrai.

Clarke : Fantastique, comment je vais rattraper vos bêtises maintenant ?

Nylah : Il n'y a rien à rattraper, parle avec Lexa elle mérite de connaître toute l'histoire. Nous seront chez moi quand tu auras finis. On parlera des solutions qui s'offre à nous ensemble. Harper et les autres nous rejoignent aussi.

Clarke : Très bien à plus tard.

Mes amis quitte mon appartement et je m'assois lourdement sur le canapé, par ou commencer ?

Lexa : Commence par le début.

Clarke : Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

Lexa : Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviné que tu ne sais pas quoi me dire.

Clarke : Très bien, je t'ai sauvé quand tu avais cinq ans. Tu étais blessé seul mon sang pouvait te guérir, par la suite je t'ai revu plusieurs fois. Il y a dix ans l'un des miens à attaquer des chasseurs dont ton père et ta copine qui n'ont pas survécu. Suite à ça mon père le Roi à découvert ton existence et le fait que je t'ai sauvé. J'ai alors était banni et comme dernière volonté j'ai demandé à ce que vous ayez le reste de ta famille et toi une belle vie.

Lexa : Je sais tout ça, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que tu compte énormément pour moi ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je t'ai sauvé et que je t'ai promis que je te protégerais toujours.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Que veux tu que je te dise à la fin ?

Lexa glisse sa main sous mon menton et m'oblige à la regarder, par l'enfer que c'est difficile de lui faire face comme ça.

Lexa : Je veux la vérité.

Clarke : Parce que je t'aime !

Voilà je l'es dit, plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant, Lexa sourit et avant que je comprenne quelque chose elle m'embrasse. Un seul baiser, nous avions partagé un seul baiser et pourtant cette sensation de plénitude m'avait tellement manqué. Je réponds à son baiser et très vite il devient plus passionné, nos langues se livrent une bataille sans merci. Mais si moi je n'ai pas besoin de respirer ce n'est pas le cas de Lexa aussi je m'écarte à regret de ses lèvres et pose mon front contre le siens en fermant les yeux.

Lexa : Clarke !

J'éclate en sanglots et la serre contre moi, elle se souvient de mon prénom. Mon dieu ce qu'elle à pu ma manquer, plutôt mourir demain que de devoir passer une seule journée de plus sans elle. Je n'ai jamais pleuré comme ça, jamais en 150 ans.

Lexa : Je suis là, je suis là.

Clarke : Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

Lexa : Je sais Princesse. Regarde-moi stp.

Je lève mes yeux et d'un sourire elle chasse mes larmes, elle me fait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et prend la parole.

Lexa : Ne fait plus jamais ça, je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier. Je t'aime Clarke, ma vie c'est toi. Je rêve de toi depuis dix ans, je n'ai pas pu complètement t'oublier. Promets-moi de ne jamais faire ça à nouveau. Ensemble on trouvera une solution.

Clarke : Je te le promets, de toute façon je n'aurais pas la force de te quitter à nouveau.

Lexa : Je serais toujours avec toi Clarke.

N'y tenant plus je l'embrasse à nouveau, tendrement, amoureusement. Mettant dans se baiser tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer dorénavant.

Clarke : Pardonne-moi ma guerrière, je ne partirais plus jamais loin de toi.

Lexa : Je te pardonne ma Princesse.

Deux heures plus tard…..

Nylah : Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, il va falloir parler de ce que vous voulez faire maintenant.

Bellamy : Nous voulons tous rester avec la Princesse.

Clarke : Que vont dire vos parents, vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner ainsi.

Octavia : Notre père comprendra.

John : Le mien non mais je m'en fiche, ma famille c'est vous.

Wells : Pareil pour moi.

Raven : Mon père comprendra aussi.

Lincoln : Ma famille c'est vous également, mon père le comprendra aussi.

Luna : J'ai eu maman et Aden au téléphone il prenne le prochain avion. Ils se souviennent aussi, ils veulent être avec nous.

(Téléphone)

Bellamy : Excusez-moi.

Raven : Je vais appelez Monty et Jasper, ils vont sans doute vouloir venir.

Harper : Monty Green ?

Raven : Oui, tu le connais ?

Harper : Oui c'est parce que nous nous aimions que j'ai était banni. Une fée et un sorcier ça n'est pas bien vu.

Nylah : Jasper Jordan ?

Raven : Mince je viens de faire le rapprochement, tu es sa grande sœur n'est ce pas ?

Nylah : Je pensais que je ne le reverrais jamais.

Clarke : Jasper m'a souvent parler de toi, je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement désolé.

Nylah : Je suis contente de savoir qu'il va bien.

Lexa : Tu lui manque beaucoup tu sais, il ne parle que de toi.

Nylah : (Larme) C'est réciproque.

Bellamy : On à un problème, la Reine Nia et les Seigneur Titus et Pike se sont alliés pour renverser tes parents. Ton père est mort je suis désolé Princesse, mon père le Seigneur Jackson, Sinclair, Jaha et d'autres ont réussit à sauver ta mère. La Reine Nia à lancer une guerre contre les chasseurs, et les ogres se sont alliés à eux. Les Fées et les sorciers sont de notre cotés, les lycans n'on pas prit positions.

Bryan : Alors il est temps que leur Prince revienne.

Nathan : Bryan non, te va te faire tuer.

Clarke : Tu es le Prince des Lycan, Nylah la Reine légitime des sorciers, Harper tu es une Princesse chez les Fées et toi Nathan tu es un bon guerrier. Combien de personne banni sont en Europe.

Nylah : Environ dix milles.

Luna : Anya est là, elle doit savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Clarke : Nyl tu peux la faire venir stp.

Lexa : Je vais joindre ma mère et mon frère qu'ils organisent les chasseurs avant notre retour. Car nous rentrons n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Je ne laisserais pas Nia gagner.

John : Mon père est un enfoiré. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est trahi tes parents, Clarke je suis désolé.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela John.

Après que Nylah et réciter une formule Anya arrive devant nous, aussi tôt elle dégaine une lame mais Luna l'arrête.

Luna : Anya non, laisse nous t'expliquer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications de tout les cotés, Anya baisse son arme et me regarde bizarrement.

Anya : Tu es la Princesse Banni ?

Clarke : Oui.

Anya : Merci d'avoir protégé Lexa, Luna et Aden.

Lexa : Anya va tu nous aider ?

Anya : Bien sur, je suis en contact avec me conseil, Allie à lancer l'offensive. Mais elle ne prend pas la peine de savoir qui est de notre cotés.

Lexa : Je vois, ma mère va la raisonner. Du moins j'espère, que faisons-nous Clarke ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler que Monty et Jasper apparaissent devant nous. Harper saute au cou de Monty et Jasper serre Nylah contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Nylah : Salut petit frère.

Monty : Bonjour mon amour.

Jasper : On c'est dit que pourrait aider, salut Clarke.

Clarke : Ok parfait, Nylah, Harper, Jasper et Monty rassembler tout les renégats qui veulent rentrer chez eux et expliquer leur la situation si ils veulent se battre je m'engagent à ce qu'ils soient pardonner. Bryan, Nathan occupez vous des Lycans, une meute assez importante vis à Nice.

Nylah : Je m'occupe des sorciers, une fois que tout est en place on pourra rentrer plus vite.

Jasper : Maman va être ravis….

Nylah : Je me doute.

Lexa : J'ai eu ma mère, plusieurs clans se sont alliés à elle, Allie à perdu l'esprit et se contente de faire le plus de ravages possible. Elle tente de contenir au mieux mais les attaque des monstres n'aident pas.

Clarke : Nous parton dans deux heures !

Je m'éclipse sur le balcon, jamais je ne reverrais mon père ! Je vais le faire payer à Nia, je lui arracherais moi-même le cœur. Titus, Pike tous des traitres, comment ont t'ils oser faire cela ?

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Tout va bien mon amour ?

Mon amour, jamais je n'aurait cru entendre Lexa m'appelez ainsi. Je me contente de l'embrasser fougueusement, elle rit et resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Lexa : Dieu que j'ai envie de toi.

Clarke : Par l'enfer ne dis pas ce genre de choses ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Lexa : (Sourire) Est-ce que je te ferais de l'effet par hasard Princesse ?

Clarke : Tu sais que oui, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir retrouvé.

Lexa : Moi aussi, et quand tout sera finit je te le prouverais.

Allumeuse, je ris et la serre contre moi. Jamais je ne me suis sentit autant à ma place qu'a cette instant.

Lexa : Mors moi, tu à besoin de prendre des forces avant la bataille.

Clarke : Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, j'ai du sang dans mon frigo.

Lexa : Tu n'a pas compris mors moi et transforme moi.

Clarke : Lex non, je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi.

Lexa : Et moi je veux rester l'éternité près de toi. Wells à accepter de le faire pour Luna si tu es d'accord, tu sais que nous seront plus forte comme ça. Aucune de nous ne veux être séparé de vous, stp mors moi.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Lex, c'est douloureux et tu va te sentir très mal.

Lexa : Je veux être tienne pour l'éternité, stp mon amour.

Comment répondre à ça, je la porte dans mes bras et cours jusqu'à mon appartement moins de cinq minutes plus tard je la dépose sur mon lit et vais chercher tout le sang que j'ai en stock.

Clarke : Tu va avoir soif, très soif au début. Tu es sur de toi, nous avons le temps tu sais ?

Lexa : Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, nous avons déjà perdu dix ans.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse, ce qui à commencer comme un baiser tendre se transforme en passionné et nos vêtement commence à tomber sur le sol. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa jugulaire et mord aussi doucement que possible, Lexa laisse échapper un profond gémissement et je me retiens de la plaquer au sol pour finir ce qu'on à commencer. Une fois bu, je lèche son cou doucement pour refermer la plaie. Elle ferme les yeux et je m'entaille le poignet et lui tend, elle me sourit et au moment ou elle pose ses lèvres sur moi je retiens mon extase. Une fois finit je la regarde, la transformation va arriver d'ici peux aussi je la maintien contre moi. Elle se tord de douleur pendant ce qui me semble les deux minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Et puis elle me regarde, et dans un mouvement rapide me plaque contre le mur.

Clarke : Lex il faut que tu boives….Lexa….ho mon dieu !

Elle n'écoute rien et ses caresses ses baisers m'empêchent de réfléchir. Par l'enfer elle est douée, je m'abandonne dans ses bras et la laisse me conduire dans un abime de plaisir. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'on se calme et encore parce que nous devons partir rejoindre les autres.

Lexa : Je me sens tellement forte, c'est hallucinant. Encore plus depuis que j'ai bu, est ce que j'ai changé ?

Clarke : Non, tu es toujours aussi belle et ceux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lexa : Merci, tu crois que je vais avoir des pouvoirs ?

Clarke : Surement oui, je suis une originelle et de par ce fait quand je transforme quelqu'un il devient plus puissant que la moyenne.

Lexa : Tu à déjà transformé quelqu'un ?

Clarke : Serait tu jalouse ?

Lexa : C'est que c'est vraiment intense comme sensation, j'avoue que je le suis.

Clarke : Je n'ai transformé personne Lex, tu seras la seule.

Lexa : C'est vrai ?

Clarke : Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, il n'y aura jamais personne d'autres que toi.

Lexa : Je t'aime Princesse.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, viens prête à tester ta vitesse ?

Lexa : Et comment !

C'est donc en courant qu'on rejoint les autres, elle court aussi vite que moi. Et je fais partie des plus rapide des miens, elle va être un vampire exceptionnelle. On finit par arriver en trois minutes chez Nylah et on retrouve tout le monde occupé.

Clarke : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Nylah : Notre armée à plus de 7000 soldats.

Bryan : Les lycans sont 2000, ils m'ont accepté comme leur chef.

Nylah : On attend plus que tes ordres pour vous transporté à polis. Tous les sorciers sont prêts pour dire la formule de déplacement.

Harper : Et les fées aussi.

Bellamy : Mon père nous attend avec son armée.

Je prends la main de Lexa et regarde Wells et Luna, la transformation à réussit mais elle n'est pas très en forme. Je lance une poche de sang à Wells qui la donne sans tarder à Luna qui reprend des couleurs.

Luna : Merci Princesse.

Clarke : Mes amis Clarke, plus encore la sœur de ma femme.

Lexa : Ta femme ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Ma femme, (Sourire) Allons-y dés notre arrivés rejoignez tous vos positions. Puissions-nous nous retrouver !

Deux minutes plus tard on apparaît devant le manoir, je serre la main de Lexa et court rejoindre l'armée de Kane. Octavia et Bellamy sur mes talons. Nylah est partit diriger les Sorcier, Harper et Monty les fées. Bryan et Nathan les Lycan. Wells et Luna l'armée de Jaha. Lincoln l'arme de Jackson et Raven l'arme de Sinclair.

Kane : Princesse je suis content de vous revoir, malgré ses conditions. Mes enfants vous avez fait du bon travaille je suis fier de vous, rejoignez vos positions.

Clarke : Ou se trouve Nia ?

Kane : Elle se cache derrière son armée, Lexa ravis de vous revoir et surtout parmi les notre.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur.

Kane : Que faisons nous ?

Clarke : Lex va trouver ta mère et Aden, je te laisse gérer les chasseurs avec l'armée de Jaha.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Attendrie je pose ma main sur sa joue, je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Obéis mon amour, ta famille à besoin de toi.

Lexa : Très bien, sois prudente.

Je vois Lexa partir et mes yeux s'assombrissent en voyant Titus combattre son propre fils. Je rejoins John à pleine vitesse et envoi valsé Titus plus loin. Je tends la main à mon ami qui se relève et me regarde gravement.

John : Suis-je autoriser à prendre la vie Princesse ?

Clarke : Je peux le faire, tu n'es pas obliger de tuer ton père John.

John : C'est ma responsabilité, laisse-moi faire stp.

Titus : Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, ta place est à mes cotés.

John : Non ma place est près de ma souveraine.

Et sans un mot de plus John fonce sur son père et lui arrache le cœur, repérant Nylah je lui fais signe et comprenant mon message ma voix se fait attendre de partout.

Clarke : Je suis la Princesse Clarke, j'ordonne à tout mes soldats de se rassembler et demande aux chasseurs de cessez le combat. Reine Nia je vous défie en combat singulier pour mettre fin à cette folie. Il n'est pas utile de sacrifié plus de vie. Je vous attends, vous ou votre champion !

POV Lexa :

Lexa : Maman, ça va tu es blessés ?

Becca : Ce n'est rien une égratignure, je suis un peux rouiller. Allie ne s'arrêtera pas, mais les trois quart des chasseurs sont avec nous. Aden est partie s'interposer, je crois que tes amis Jasper et Monty était avec lui.

Lexa : Maman, tu saigne énormément. Tu va mourir si je ne fait rien, je suis un vampire maintenant.

Becca : Je sais oui, ta sœur me l'a dit, je suis contente que tu es retrouver ta Princesse. Laisse-moi retrouver ton père, je suis fatiguée de me battre.

Lexa : Mais nous on à besoin de toi.

Luna et Wells arrive et s'accroupisse près de moi. Luna serre notre mère contre elle et Wells voit enfin Pike qui combat son père. Je me lève et laissant notre mère on se dirige vers eux en courant. On encercle Pike et Jaha me fait signe d'attaquer. Wells d'un coté et moi de l'autre il n'a aucune chance et très vite il est mis hors combat. La voix de Clarke retentit et arrête ma main qui allée plonger dans le cœur de Pike pour l'écraser. Je regarde Jaha et Wells qui me font signe de continuer, il ne mérite pas de vivre plus longtemps. Elle vient de défier Nia, je me tourne vers Wells qui me souffle…

Wells : Ta mère à besoin de toi. Je m'occupe de Pike, nous devons trouver Allie.

Pike et trainer par des soldats, je sais qu'il l'emmène devant Clarke. J'ai tellement envie de la retrouver mais Wells à raison ma famille à besoin de moi. Cherchant mon frère dans la foule je finis par le repérer encercler et se battant au milieu de chasseurs. Lincoln, Jasper et Monty sont avec lui mais ils sont encerclés. Je fonce près d'eux et me voyant mon frère me saute au cou.

Aden : Tu n'as rien ?

Lexa : Non et toi ?

Aden : Non ils m'ont protégé.

Lexa : Ou est Allie ?

Allie : Ici !

Lexa : Allie cesse cette folie, la Princesse va calmer tout ça. Donne-lui le temps d'arranger les choses.

Allie : Les monstres méritent de mourir, c'est notre chance de les exterminer enfin.

Lexa : Ce ne sont pas des monstres, pas tous.

Allie : Tu dis ça car tu es l'une d'entre eux maintenant.

Lexa : Je dis ça car j'aime la Princesse, pour moi elle à risqué sa vie. Elle à était banni pour m'avoir sauvé, est ce qu'un monstre ferait ça ?

Allie : Aden sois raisonnable, ta sœur est perdu mais toi tu peux encore nous rejoindre.

Aden : Non ma tante, je ne vous suivrais pas. Mes sœurs ont raison, ce combat est inutile.

Allie : Alors tu mourras avec ses monstres.

Lexa : Tu ne le toucheras pas.

Et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre quoi que se soit je suis sur elle, d'un signe de mon frère je lui brise la nuque stoppant par la même occasion les combats.

Aden : Votre chef est morte, qui veux être le prochain ?

Ils lâchent leurs armes et on court près de notre mère, elles nous regardent en souriant.

Becca : Je suis tellement fier de vous mes enfants, je veillerais sur vous avec votre père.

Luna : Reste avec nous stp, on peut te sauver laisse nous faire.

Becca : Non ma fille, laisse moi partir. Ton père m'attend, sois heureuse avec Wells et toi avec ta Princesse. Quand à toi mon grand soit fort, les chasseurs vont avoir besoin d'être dirigé.

Aden : (Larmes) Je le ferais maman, promis.

Lexa : Puissions nous nous retrouver maman !

Luna : On t'aime !

Becca : Puissions nous nous retrouver mes enfants soyez heureux !

Et ma mère ferme les yeux et comme si elle avait sentit ma douleur Clarke apparaît près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je reste comme ça un moment, avant de voir que tous sont agenouillés devant elle.

Lexa : Heu Clarke pourquoi tout le monde et a genoux ?

Clarke : Ho apparemment je suis leur nouvelle Reine, ma mère renonce aux pouvoirs.

Lexa : Hé Nia ?

Clarke : Un combat va être organisé, son fils combat pour elle le Prince Roan.

Lexa : Choisit moi comme champion.

Clarke : Je savais que tu me le demanderais, Roan à 450 ans Lex. Il est redoutable, fort, rapide et vicieux.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Clarke : Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Lexa, ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

Lexa : Stp laisse moi prouver à tous que je suis digne d'être avec toi.

Clarke : D'où sa sort ça ? Bien sur que tue es digne d'être avec moi, je t'aime.

Lexa : Et je t'aime aussi, maintenant laisse moi le montrer aux autres.

Bellamy : C'est une bonne idée Princesse. La gamine est forte et tu le sais, elle vient d'être éveillée.

Lincoln : Lexa à ses chances.

Octavia : Je vote pour Lexa aussi.

Raven : Elle à envie de faire ses preuves laisse là faire.

John : Tu ne peux pas toujours la protéger, elle montrera à tous comme ça qu'elle est puissante.

Wells : Laisse là faire, est confiance.

Luna : Ma sœur est plus forte que tu ne le crois.

Je lance un regard remplit de reconnaissance à mes amis, qui me sourient en retour.

Lexa : Stp mon amour.

Clarke : Si tu meures je t'achève Lexa !

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci.

POV Clarke :

J'ai accepté que Lexa combatte à ma place, jamais je n'aurais du céder. Je regarde Roan, Nia et Ontari sa fille jubile pensant déjà qu'elles ont gagné. Lexa s'avance doucement et après un dernier regard en ma direction le combat commence. Si je pouvais je lui arracherai le cœur à chaque fois qu'il pose la main sur ma guerrière, Nylah pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Nylah : Regarde elle lui tient tête depuis dix minutes. Calme-toi et fait confiance à ta femme, rien ne lui arrivera.

J'essaye de me relâcher un peux mais d'un mouvement Roan fait tomber Lexa à terre. Et il faut toute la force de Bellamy et Lincoln pour me retenir de l'aider. D'un regard elle me calme et le combat se poursuit, d'un coup le sol tremble et je tourne la tête pour voir un ogre arriver. Lexa pousse Roan de sa trajectoire et se fait envoyer valser plus loin, mais elle revient vite et Roan l'aide à terrasser l'ogre. Mon dieu que je suis fière, elle est tellement parfaite à ce moment là que je me retiens avec peine de lui sauter dessus. Roan regarde sa mère et nous surprenant tous s'agenouille devant Lexa qui me regarde ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il vient de lui jurer loyauté, je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'un crie transperce la foule. Ontari à sauter de l'estrade et à enfoncer sa main dans la cage thoracique de Lexa. Mais au lieu de lui arracher le cœur elle tombe à genou sous l'effet de mes pouvoirs et surtout du bouclier qui c'est créer autour de Lexa. Mes yeux noirs de colères je m'avance et tous s'écartent de moi sentant toute ma puissance. Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Ontari et la retire délicatement pour ne pas blesser Lexa . Elle tombe dans les bras de Bellamy surement peu habitué à utiliser autant de pouvoir d'un coup.

Clarke : A genou devant ta Reine !

Ma voix et sans pitié, et elle n'a d'autres choix que d'obéir. Nia descend alors et se présente devant moi le regard plein de haine. Elle relève Ontari et nous fait face.

Nia : Elle ne s'agenouille que devant moi, tu n'es pas ma Reine.

Je plonge ma main dans son cœur et le retire sans sourciller, Roan n'a pas bouger toujours agenouiller. Ontari par contre hurle et veux se jeter sur moi. C'est sans compter sur Octavia qui lui met sa lame sous la gorge.

Clarke : Tu à oser toucher à Lexa, ta morte va être lente et douloureuse sois en certaine. Roi Roan avez-vous des objections à cela ?

Roan : Non votre altesse, elle à toucher à ma Reine je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec votre décision. Mais si je peux demander une faveur, j'aimerais que sa mort soit rapide. Elle reste ma sœur et malgré toute sa déloyauté je l'aime.

Lexa : Elle n'a pas besoin de souffrir, je vais bien.

Clarke : Elle aurait pu te tuer, comme l'ogre. Mais c'est à toi de prendre cette décision, Roan ta jurer loyauté.

Roan : A vous aussi, vous êtes mes Reines.

Lexa : Alors si c'est à moi de décider je vote pour une mort rapide.

Roan : Merci majesté.

Sans un mot de plus Octavia lui tranche la tête et lui arrache le cœur. Un silence de mort résonne autour de nous quand ma mère arrive. Tous mes muscles se contractent et Kane s'approche de moi.

Kane : Princesse, elle s'en veut beaucoup de sa décision ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle svp.

Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et je me détends un peux, mes amis m'entoure et tout les anciens seigneurs s'agenouille devant moi. Lincoln exécute Pike et les autres chefs de clan approchent à leur tour.

Bryan : Les lycans m'on accepter à nouveau comme leur Roi, ma loyauté va à la Reine Clarke. (S'agenouille ainsi que toute sa meute)

Harper : Les fées reconnaissent la Reine Clarke comme leur souveraine aussi. (S'agenouille ainsi que son peuple)

Nylah : Le sorcier jure loyauté à la Reine Clarke également. (S'agenouille avec son peuple)

Aden : Les chasseurs sont gardien de la paix et accepte cette coalition. Ils sont dorénavant au service de la Reine Clarke. (S'agenouille également ainsi que le reste des chasseurs)

Au final il ne reste plus que les ogres debout, ma mère et Lexa. Un ogre s'avance et s'agenouille devant Lexa et Moi, reconnaissant de par ce geste leur loyauté.

Abby : J'abandonne mon titre de Reine au profil de ma fille la Princesse Clarke. (S'agenouille)

Lexa : Je serais à jamais à tes cotés.

Voyant qu'elle va pour s'agenouiller je la retiens. Et la place à mes cotés en serrant sa main.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi jamais. (Embrasse)

Nylah : Je pense qu'il faut que tu parle Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais, un coup de main ?

Nylah : Bien sur.

Clarke : Relever vous, j'accepte vos serments et les devoirs qui vont avec. Pour le moment les premières choses que je décrète et que tout les bannis sont à nouveau les bienvenus dans leur Royaumes respectif. Je nome un conseil de coalition avec les dirigeants de chaque peuples. Lexa en sera la commandante, Aden tu représente les chasseurs. Anya tu es en charge à la tête des chasseurs à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ton rôle est de faire respecter la paix. Acceptez-vous ?

Anya : Oui ma Reine.

Aden : Avec joie ma Reine.

Clarke : Seigneur Kane, Sinclair, Jaha, Jackson vous rester au conseil supérieur et je rajoute au rang de Seigneur John ainsi que Lincoln. Acceptez-vous ?

Kane : Oui ma Reine.

John : C'est un honneur d'accepter.

Lincoln : Nous seront nous en montrer digne.

Clarke : Bellamy tu es chargé de notre protection et des gardes, tu es nommer grand protecteur. Acceptes-tu ?

Bellamy : Oui ma Reine, je serais être digne de cette honneur.

Clarke : Octavia tu es nommé Messagère, ta mission et de voyager entre les royaumes pour ramener les bannis qui le souhaite et surtout faciliter la communication entre tous. Acceptes-tu ?

Octavia : Avec joie ma Reine.

Clarke : Raven tu es nommé ambassadeur pour représenter les vampires dans la coalition. Acceptes-tu ?

Raven : Oui ma Reine.

Clarke : Wells tu es nommé conseillers de la Reine, accepte tu ?

Wells : C'est un honneur votre majesté d'accepter.

Clarke : Luna tu peux choisir ou tu veux demeurer.

Luna : Prés de vous et de Wells.

Clarke : Alors tu es nommer conseillère de Lexa, accepte tu ?

Luna : Avec joie ma Reine.

Clarke : Mère il va me falloir un peux de temps pour vous pardonner, mais je sais que vous souffrez tout autant que moi de la perte de Père. Tu peux demeurer ou bon te semble mais je pense que le Seigneur Kane sera ravis de t'accueillir chez lui.

Kane : Bien sur, vous pouvez rester autant qu'il vous plaira.

Abby : Merci Seigneur Kane, j'espère ma fille qu'un jour tu me pardonneras.

Clarke : Quand à toi Lexa (S'agenouille) Accepte tu de m'épouser ?

Lexa : (Larme) Je ne rêve que de ça ma Reine !

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime ma guerrière !

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma Reine.

Trois mois plus tard…..

Je regarde Lexa avancer vers moi au bras de son frère, mes yeux s'illumine en voyant sa robe, elle est tellement belle. Elle me sourit et mon âme s'envole, aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Aujourd'hui Lexa va devenir ma femme, tout se passe bien, la paix s'installe convenablement. Mes amis semblent tous heureux, nous nous voyons tous fréquemment, ma maison n'a jamais autant résonner de rire et de joie. Vraiment ma vie ressemble à un contes de fées, jamais je n'aurait cru possible de nager autant dans le bonheur. Lexa arrive enfin près de moi et me donne ses mains, et c'est yeux dans les yeux que nous échangeons nos vœux. On nous donne enfin l'autorisation de s'embrasser et je fonds sur les lèvres de celle qui vient de devenir ma femme. Nos amis explosent de joie et on se sourit heureuse.

Lexa : Je t'aime mon amour.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lexa : Jusqu'à la fin des temps !

 **Fin**


End file.
